Unwritten
by breathbookslove
Summary: AU season 4. The aftermath of Nathan and Haley's wedding. Results in broken friendships and relationships. Brooke is reeling after her fight and ending her relationship with Lucas. She was taking herself out of the triangle that had formed between them. They were in love with each other and she wouldn't stand in the way. Except for a truth she couldn't deny. She was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Unwritten **

**Chapter 1**

Brooke Davis shut the red front door of her home. She took off her heels leaving them at the bottom of the staircase. Beside the coat rack. She then walked up the stairs barefooted and made her way through the dark hallway. The house was empty as always. But in this moment it was exactly what she needed. Brooke eventually made it to her bedroom. She walked through the door and shut it slowly behind her. Slowly she undid the red dress she was wearing. Getting out of out it. Leaving it a crumpled pile on the ground.

Brooke grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. And got inside.

The hot water steamed up every surface. She stayed in there until her skin felt hot and raw. Once she couldn't stand it anymore. Brooke got out. Dried off and left the bathroom.

She grabbed her PJ's which were a pink tank top and green sweatpants. And put them on. Brooke tied her hair in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror.

She walked over to her bed and climbed on top of it. Taking her phone in her hand. And smiled at the sight of the pictures from Nathan and Haley's wedding reception. She meant every word she spoke in her speech. Their love and devotion to each other gave her hope. The happy couple were now on their way to their honeymoon. Off to a hotel in the rain forest. Secluded and the weather would be rain more than reception was over hours ago.

Brooke had spent the last few hours driving around town. Attempting to clear her head and make her heart come to the realization her head had. Lucas was in love with Peyton. And Peyton was in love with him. That was a fact. He let her in completly. He didn't need her back. She was done battling for his time and affection. As far as she was concerned they could have each other. She was hurt, devestated, angry, and heartbroken. She had given him a second chance. Yet it only resulted in her realizing she was nothing but a rebound.

Her friendship with Peyton was over and as for her and Lucas she had to let him go. She had to move on. Which was easier said then done considering she had lied right back to Lucas.

He lied about kissing Peyton again. And I lied to him too.

I am pregnant. With our child.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 2**

_(Listen to Matching Weight by Trespassers William.)_

Hours Later

In the morning

Raindrops hit the windows of the bedroom windows furiously. The sky was full of clouds dark and grey. Brooke awoke staring at the walls of her room. Which were covered in photos and cut out images and words. She got out of bed slowly. And decided right then that she was wasn't going to school today. She hoped that her presence would go un noticed.

Unable to ignore the loud vibrated sound of knocking that she heard from behind her door. She left her bedroom. And walked down the stairs. Bypassing the entryway she was met face to face with a smiling Rachel.

(Where were you last night.? You took off before we could get the chance to drink and party. Which is the only fun part of weddings if your not getting married. I bought breakfast burritos and coffee. Can I come in or are you're neighbors in desperate need of entertaintment.?) she asked jokingly.

Brooke took the bag containing the burritos and put a smile on her face. (Thanks Rach this was nice of you. Let's eat in the kitchen. I'm surprised you're up this early. I would think you would of partied and drank enough for the both of us. And I was exhausted given the excitment, fun, and constant movement that we were doing between the dancing and photo shoots. I ended up leaving earlier than i expected.) She said.

Walking through the entryway. With Rachel by her side. The two girls sat beside each other at the kitchen table. The kitchen was painted in colors of white, black, and grey.

Rachel put down the coffee holder. Taking out her coffee cup. Putting down hers in front of her. Then handed over Brooke's cup.

Brooke placed down her burritto then handed Rachel her own.

Brooke took a breath attempting to calm down the feeling of sickness she felt. Her sense of smell was heightened to the tenth degree. The aromas of coffee and these burritos would normally put her in a good mood. Now it just turned her stomach.

Rachel stared up over at Brooke. Looking her up and down.

She had to admit having friends wasn't a past time she participated in especially when it came to other of her constantly moving around from town to town. But Brooke Davis had become a friend she could count on. Honestly she considered her Brooke her best friend. She could clearly see something was off.

Rachel took a long sip of coffee finished the remainder of her burrito then started to speak. Taking notice of Brooke not touching her coffee or burrito.

(What's wrong.? not sweet enough do you need more hot sauce. You've barely touched your food.) She asked. Looking up at Brooke.

Brooke looked back at Rachel. (I'm not that hungry. Actually I'm going to save this later. To snack on while i'm working on designs. That is what I need to focus on aside from my homework. Clothes over bros is my not only my clothing line but my life motto.) She said.

(I'm all for a work ethic, and focusing on your dreams but there is more going on here. Haley will be out of town for a few weeks so it's up to me. To take up the slack. Plus I am concerned. Something is up with you I can tell. So start talking Davis.) Rachel said. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke took a bite of her burrito then quickly spit it out into a napkin. She attempted to drink some coffee then put it down seconds later.

(You won't stop bothering me with questions. Which is sweet because it shows you care. I'll tell you but no one else can know. I have alot to figure out. I'm pregnant. The baby is Lucas's.) Brooke confessed. Looking back at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes went wide. (Pregnant! Shut up! What does Lucas have to say about this.?) She asked.

Brooke looked to her. (He has nothing to say. He doesn't know. And I don't plan to tell him. I'm 18. My company is just taking off. My dad is absent, full of ego, and uses money to make him not being around bearable. As for Victoria she is the prime example as to why me being a mother should be avoided at all cost. I can't go through with this pregnancy.) She said. Looking back at Rachel.

Rachel felt her heart drop. She could see the fear and uncertainty all over her best friend's face and knew her jokes and light heart behavior wasn't what she needed.

Rachel put her hand on Brooke's. (Let's not make any final decisions. Since we're both late school isn't happening today. So let's spend this day together. We can get you something to eat. Do some shopping and maybe stop by Lucas's house later.) She said.

Brooke looked back at her. (I'm all for shopping and bonding time. But Lucas is the last person I want to see.) She said. Looking back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled up at her. (I'm thinking the mall and Sonic. Alright we'll play your rules for now.) She said.

Brooke smiled back at her. (Thank you. I'll go take a quick shower, get dressed, then I'll meet you back down here.) She said. Getting off the dining room chair. Then left the kitchen.

Rachel looked down at her phone. Scrolling through her contacts. She stopped at Lucas's number. And clicked on it.

...

**Author's Note : I am humbled by the support for this story. Let me know you're thoughts on the chapter. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 3**

Hours Later

_(Listen to Dashboard Confessional - Don't Wait.)_

With the trunk full of bags and their stomachs filled of various dishes from the food court. Brooke and Rachel were once again on the road. Rachel started to drive. Brooke stared out the window her head resting on the seat.

The silence between them was comfortable. Music from the radio played quietly in the background. Rachel drove around town. The streets she knew so well full of countless memories.

Brooke stared over at Rachel. (I can feel you staring at me. What are you wanting to ask.?) She questioned.

Rachel eventually parked the car. And looked over at Brooke.

(I was just wondering. If your mind is anymore clear on reaching out to Lucas and the pregnancy.?) She asked.

Brooke looked back at her. (I think its only fair that I tell him and see how he feels. As for the pregnancy I am not supposed to be a mother. This kid would be better off.) She said. Putting her hand on her stomach.

Rachel leaned over putting her hand on Brooke's. (You are not Victoria and Lucas sure as hell isn't Dan. This kid unlike most of us would have parents who love and would do anything to protect him or her. Putting them first in every way. This is a decision you can't make alone. I'm here so is Haley, Nathan, Skills, Bevin, and Mouth. You and Lucas have a support system. Keep that in mind.) She said.

Brooke looked back at her. (Okay I will. Thanks for today. Being there for me. It means alot.) She said.

Rachel smiled up at her. (Anytime. Friends are there for each other. Now I'll drop by your place and leave your bags inside. You have someone waiting for you. Text or call if you need it.) She said. Unlocking the doors.

Brooke looked in front of her. It was then did she realize Rachel was parked in the driveway of Karen and Lucas's home.

Brooke looked back at Rachel. Crossing her arms against her chest.

(Hate me if you want but I know this is the right decision to make.) Rachel said.

Brooke took a breath and spoke. (I don't hate you at all. I can be stubborn and impulsive. This needed to happen.) She said. Leaning over pulling Rachel into a hug.

Rachel hugged her back. The two girls pulled apart minutes later.

Brooke got out of the car and started to walk across the street and up the stairs. She knocked twice. Feeling overcome with this sense of nervousness and unsureness.

As the door opened in front of her. Rachel started to drive away.

Brooke was met with a familiar face. Her heart droping into her stomach.

Peyton smiled brightly. (Brooke. What brings you here.? We weren't expecting you.?) She questioned.

Brooke resisted the urge to slap the smug look off her face.

(I'm here for Lucas. We need to talk in private without your feedback.) Brooke said. Staring back at her former best friend.

Lucas appeared seconds later. (Brooke. What's going on.? do you need something.?) He asked. Focusing to her.

Brooke suddenly felt the guards around her heart grow taller.

(Yeah i do. I'm pregnant. With our child. I thought you had the right to know.) She said.

He locked eyes with her. A look of surprise coming over his face.

(Come in we have to talk we have decisions to make.) Lucas said. Moving over allowing space for Brooke to enter the home.

Brooke walked inside and looked around. As they walked from the entryway into the living room.

Lucas looked to Peyton. (We can see each other later. Brooke and I need to discuss this situation alone.) He said.

Peyton looked back at him. (No need for that we are all friends here. Plus if she really is pregnant i know it was done on purpose. To trap you. Because you would be by her side out of obligation. This is Brooke we're talking about. You weren't her first anything. She knew what she was doing.) She said. Staring over at Brooke.

Brooke ignored her gaze. (I made an appointment at my doctor to see how the pregnancy and the baby are progressing. It's in a few days. I'll text you the details.) She said. Looking to Lucas.

(I'll be there for you and this baby every step of the way.) Lucas said. Looking back at Brooke.

...

**Author's Note : I'm so humbled and grateful for the support. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 4**

_(Listen to The Verve Pipe - The Freshmen.)_

Days Later

Brooke took a breath as she felt the fear and nervousness. That came with bringing up any topic of importance with her mother. She was sitting across from her in the office of Victoria's. The table in front of them was glass and on the wall in front of her. Was plastered with various photos which included everyone in her mother's life except for Brooke herself.

Victoria Davis was wearing a green top with a knee length black skirt. Her dark hair was layered and straight down her back. Her red painted fingernails tapped the table. She was growing impatient. Her daughter had arranged this meeting and yet she simply sat there in silence for almost 30 minutes.

I am a busy important woman. I don't want or need distractions. Why did you insist on this meeting Brooke.?) Victoria asked. Looking up at her daughter.

Brooke looked back at her. (I'm pregnant.) she said. Taking in the look of shock that had went over her mother's face.

Victoria practically jumped out of her chair. (Pregnant I assume with Lucas Scott's child.) She said.

Brooke looked to her. (Yes. It was news that came as a complete surprise to me and him. But he told me recently that he's going to be by my through this entire situation and he will be here for our baby. Which doesn't surprise me. He's alot more like Keith then Dan in alot of ways.) She said. Looking to Victoria.

Victoria slammed her fists on the table. (Brooke do you have any idea. What having a baby with that boy will do to your life and future! It will destroy everything you have worked so hard for. Nothing you have or earn will belong to you. It will revolve around that child forever. Learn from my mistake. Children and success do not mix. You have to dedicate yourself completly to one or the other.)

(And most importantly. Having a baby. Doesn't keep a person. That Lucas Scott has hurt you and broken your heart more times then i can recall. And now look at you ready to throw away your future over someone who doesn't love you. Why that is because you are unloveable. Do yourself and that innocent baby a favor and do what's right give it up for adoption.) Victoria said.

Brooke felt her heart sink into her stomach. Feeling tears well up into her eyes as she spoke. She stood up taking a deep breath before she spoke.

(I came here to share my news with you. So you wouldn't hear it on a entertainment news outlet. I actually thought you would find some amount of maternal feeling and support me instead. You just throw out anything you can think to say in order to hurt me. Thank you for showing me exactly the kind of mother I will never be. Stay away from me and my are fired. I will run my line my company on my own. Goodbye Victoria) Brooke said. As she got up from her seat and left the office.

Feeling satisfied with herself at the look of disbelief that went across her mother's face. She was done playing by Victoria's rules. Finished needing or wanting her mother or father's love. She had the opportunity to build a family of her own. And she was determined to make sure it happened.

...

Lucas checked his phone. Then gazed over at Peyton.

(What happened with Brooke when she came here annoucing the news of her pregnancy can't continue. She and I are going to be apart of each other's lives forever once our child is born. She and our baby are the most important people in my life now. If you can't accept that then. Our relationship will be over.) He said.

Peyton leaned over placing a kiss on his lips. The two seperated minutes later. (I'm sorry. I'll apologize to her and let you two figure everything right now let's focus on us.) She said. Leaning over kissing him. Pulling him closer to her.

She lowered them down onto the bed in her room.

She took off his shirt. Peyton beamed as she used his love for her against him. Quickly removing the layers between them.

...

Sometime Later

Brooke looked over at the doctor's office door. Then back up at the doctor. (We can start the appointment. I'm sorry. I made you wait this long. I contacted the father. I thought he would be here but I was wrong.) She said.

Brooke laid back on the examination table. Lifting her shirt slightly.

The doctor came over with the ultrasound machine. She carefully placed the wand on Brooke's stomach waving it around stopping as she looked to Brooke.

(You are indeed pregnant. 6 weeks along.)

(If you would like you can hear the heartbeat.?) The doctor asked. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. (Yes i would.) She said.

At the sound of the office door opening. Brooke turned her gaze.

Surprised to see Lucas looking back at her.

He walked over to the side of her. (Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything.?) He asked. Looking to the doctor.

Brooke smiled up at him. (No you're just in time to hear the heartbeat.) She said.

The two turned their sights to the monitor.

Minutes later a sound filled the room.

Brooke felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

She was surprised to feel Lucas take her hand in his.

(Look at our baby Brooke.) (I love this baby so much already.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (I know what you mean. We created a new life. This beautiful little person. Out of the love we used to share. Or what I thought we had together) She said.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you all. You're support means everything to me. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 5**

Weeks Later

_(Listen to Coldplay - Violet Hill.)_

Nathan brought in the last of the luggage from the car. Haley got off the couch. Walked over to him. Placing a kiss on his lips. As she closed and locked the front door of their new home. They had purchased days before they left for their homeymoon. The couple had only managed to unpack their belongings. Now that they were home from their honeymoon they could focus on settling in and reconnecting with family and friends. This house was much bigger then their last room with plenty of room to grow.

Nathan took her hand as he led her back over to the couch.

He smiled looking back at her. (You relax and let me take care of you. That flight took hours and you've been sick these past few days. Do you still want to have this house warming party.?) He asked. Sitting beside her.

She looked back at him. Placing her feet on his lap.

(Of course I do. We've been looking forward to it. Plus this is our chance to tell everyone we love together. It's the perfect time.) Haley said. Looking to him.

He leaned over kissing her. (Okay if your sure. I'm going to go run you a bath. With bubbles and i'll have a snack waiting for you once you get out.) Nathan said. Removing her feet from his lap.

Haley took his hand in hers. (Thank you for being everything I've ever needed and wanted.) She said. Placing another kiss on his lips.

He looked up at her. (Always and forever.) He said. Letting go of her hand as he left the living room and started going up the stairs.

...

Hours Later

In the morning

Brooke gazed up at the sight of her body in the mirror.

At 10 weeks pregnant now. The baby was the size of a strawberry. She was now experiencing aches and pains surrounding her stomach, growing breasts, mood swings, morning sickness, fatigue. Brooke placed her hands on her stomach. Which was no longer flat. Her pregnant belly was officially beginig to show. She had never been more thankful then to have Karen's love, understanding, and support. She had always been a second mother to her. Karen had made herself available in anyway Brooke needed. Which meant asnswering her questions, taking her shopping for more loose fitting clothes, and telling her what to expect in terms of pregnancy. Her body was changing and news of the her having a baby had spread around school. Which was Peyton's doing. Because she and Lucas had decided to keep the news between them until they passed the safe zone. Which wasn't until 12 weeks.

But at this point there was no way to crush the rumors all they would do is face it together. At the most recent doctor's appointment. They had gotten the results of genetic testing and the baby was completly healthy. Which was a fact that gave us both a sense of relief and the ability to alllow ourselves to look forward even more to the rest of the pregnancy journey we were going to experience. As a united front in regards to this baby.

Sometime Later

Nathan and Haley's home was filled with family and friends. The kitchen table had multiple dishes of food on a second table in the dining room was where the desserts were placed. Everyone was talking, laughing, enjoying the company of each others with various drinks in hand. While everyone was gathered around.

The couple joined hands. Nathan looked up began to speak. The voices quieted at the sound of his voice.

(Haley and I want to thank all of you for joining us today. For my mom and Karen throwing us this incredible housewarming party. Every person here is someone we love and value so much in our life.) He said.

Haley looked to him. And chimed in. (Which is why we couldn't be more excited, joyful, and happy to be able to share our news with you. I'm pregnant! 10 weeks.) She said. As she put her hand on her now visible baby bump.

Everyone was shocked, surprised, and completly happy and supportive of the couple.

Receiving hugs and good wishes.

Brooke hugged Haley lightly.

Lucas walked over to them Hugging Haley then Nathan.

(Congrats. I knew something was up with you two. This is going to be amazing. We're going to be parents for the first time together.) He said.

Brooke leaned over placing her hand on Haley's belly.

Haley smiled putting her hand on Brooke's belly.

(We're going to be pregnant partners. Our kids are going to be born around the same time. These babies are going to be are going to be best friends just like us.) Haley said.

Brooke looked to Haley. (Just when I thought we couldn't be closer. Then to find out we're expeiencing this life changing event together. We have to have a combined baby shower. ) She said.

Haley beamed up at her. (Of course. And we can take parenting classes together and we can have our hospital rooms next to each other. This is going to be most beautiful miracle we could ever have happen to us. I feel so lucky to be able to have you to go through this with.) She said.

...

Peyton felt herself grow enraged at the sight of happiness and joy she saw from outside the window. Lucas hadn't invited her or even made her aware of the house warming party. She was begining to be left out casted aside and she wouldn't stand for it. She thought to herself. Lingering for a few more moments. Before she got back into her car and drove away.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you my readers. You're support means everything to me. I am enjoying watching this story unfold right along with you. Surprise Haley is pregnant too. Brooke and Haley are pregnant at the same time. Both are 10 weeks situation will only bring the 4 of them closer. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unwritten **

**Chapter 6**

_(Listen to The Fray - Where this story ends.)_

Days Later

After hearing whispers and hushed conversations. Feeling eyes on me every time I entered a room I knew that our guarded secret. The pregnancy was now on the top of the gossip mill at Tree Hill high school. For Nathan and Haley it was different. They were married, in love, a united couple. It was me that was the object of their whispers, laughter, and glares. Because everyone in school knew of the triangle between me, Lucas, and Peyton. Unable to stand it any longer I confronted Peyton in the girls bathroom. Locking the door behind me.

I placed down my backpack on the floor and stared up at her.

She smiled back at me. The expression on her face full of pride.

(What the hell is your problem Peyton.?) Brooke asked. Walking over to where Peyton stood.

The two girls were now face to face.

(You had no right to reveal the news of my pregnancy. Just because you inserted yourself in the conversation that was supposed to involve only Lucas and I. Doesn't suddenly make you any less guilty or at fault for your in the demise of my relationship.!)

(You knew more than anyone how much I loved him! how much i was trying to repair our relationship. He is not innocent in this situation by any means. But you were my best friend! You made it seem as if you could be trusted, Clearly none of that was real. Yes no one saw the shooting coming. And for the sake of the years of friendship we did share. I'm relieved you didn't die. Because I love you and I would of missed you very much. At least the girl I used to know.)

(At this point Peyton. You have everything you could want. Lucas is in love with you not me. He chose you. Why isn't that enough! I don't want to keep fighting with you Peyton. It's exhausting, emotionally draining, and pointless. It solves nothing. Move on with your life and Lucas. My main focus. Is my career, gradusting, and most importantly my child.) Brooke said. As she started to make her way towards the door.

It was then that Peyton turned around and faced Brooke.

(You are an obligation to Lucas. He doesn't love you. He never did. Having that thing. Won't change that. I have no doubt that Lucas will be an incredible father. But you are far too reckless, impulsive, and irresponsible to be a mother. If you had any sense. You would have that baby and give it up for adoption. When I think Brooke Davis the last thing I think about is motherhood. If you were honest with yourself. You know i'm right.) Peyton said. Walking out of the bathroom.

...

Weeks Later

At 14 weeks pregnant. The babies were the size of an peach. Brooke and Haley were now in the second trimester of their pregnancy.

An increased appetite and a boost in energy. It was also called the honeymoon phase of pregnany because you at last began to feel good more like yourself. The girls took a walk together every day after school. Which gave them a chance to talk and bond plus get exercise.

Brooke looked up at Lucas. The two were meeting at Karen's cafe.

To discuss the baby. Which is the main reason they interacted at all these days.

(In a few weeks we will be able to find out the gender of the baby. Would you want to find out.? or keep it a surprise.?) She asked. Looking to him.

He looked back at her. (I want to know. What about you.?) Lucas asked.

Brooke smiled putting her hand on her belly.

(Yeah. I have to know. There are so many nursery ideas Haley snd I have been thinking about and before we can bring them to life we have to figure out what color to use. As for names. For a girl I'm thinking Penelope, Lola, Karen, Niecy, For a boy I'm thinking Alan Eugene Scott.) She said.

(I like those name ideas alot. I need to admit the truth. I was wrong how i handled our relationship turning to Peyton instead of you. I was pushing you away. I lied about kissing her, I kept my distance when i left town, I didn't let you in all the way. I wasn't capable of doing it then i was selfish. You were going through stuff too not only me. Yet i didn't want to see it. I'm sorry Brooke.) He said. Locking eyes with her. He reached over putting his hand on hers.

Brooke took a breath blinking back tears. This was all she had longed to hear. His true feelings. For him to open up his heart to her. And now that it finally happened it was too late.

(Thank you for saying that Lucas. It means so much to me. More than you know. But it doesn't change the fact that. I was rebound. You never stopped loving Peyton. We are going to parents to our child and hopefully at some point friends.) She said. Looking back at him.

...

**Author's Note : I'm grateful and humbled by your support. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 7**

_(Listen to David Condos - "I Should Be Lost Without You")_

Weeks Later

Lucas was by my side. We were at the doctor's office the appointment we've been waiting for and looking forward too the most has at last arrivied. I was 18 weeks pregnant. The baby was the size of asweet potatoe. Which meant we were able to find out the gender of our baby. We are planning to meet up with Nathan and Haley afterwards. They had their appoinment already this morning and know what their having. We decided to share the news with each other first before we announce it to anyone else. Then we would celebrate just the four of us.

Our eyes were focused on the monitor in front of us.

The doctor looked over at us. (The gender of your baby is very clear. I can officially tell you that. Your going to be welcoming into the world. A little girl. Congrats you two!) The doctor said. A smile coming across her face.

I looked over at Lucas. He smiled up at me. I smiled back at him.

Placing my hand on my belly. A daughter. She would have the best parts of us. I was being given the opportunity to rewrite history. Removing the sadness and pain of my upbringing. Instead I would make it my top priority to have a close, loving, relationship with my daughter. To be mother and daughter and best friends.

I knew Lucas felt the same way i did. Dan was never a father a him. Just someone he shared DNA with. His father was and is Keith in every way possible. He was going to be the kind of dad he learned to be from Keith. She was grateful for that. Knowing her child would have a loving, devoted, dedicated, father.

We left the appointment and were in the car. We were on the way to a nearby resturant. To meet Nathan and Haley. Lucas was driving. It took a matter of minutes. To arrive there. He parked the car in the parking lot and turned to me.

(Penelope Grace Scott. That should be her name. What do you think.?) He asked.

I smiled. Taking his hand in mine. Placing it on my belly.

My heart leaping as i felt the first few movements of her kicking.

Lucas looked to me with a look of surprise. (She's kicking.)

I looked back at him. (I love it and I think our daughter does too.) She said. Locking eyes with him.

We stayed like that staring into each other's eyes. For a few minutes. Until i broke the contact and looked away.

(We should get inside. We don't want to keep Nathan and Haley waiting.) I said. Carefully unbuckling my seatbelt.

I then opened the passenger side door. Pausing as I felt him put his hand on mine. I turned and looked up at him. Paying close attetion as he started to speak

(It's not true. You being a rebound. I got back together with Peyton because I knew that I had destroyed what we had again and broken your heart in more ways then I can recall. Made you feel unimportant and undervalued in my life. Which is on me. My heart is with you. I meant it back then and I still mean it now.) Lucas said. As he exited the car.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a breath. His words pulling her heart in every direction. She had to put herself and her daughter first. Which meant starting over without Lucas as a romantic part of her life. His words fell flat because Peyton was still his girlfriend and he wasn't conflicted in his love for her. Unlike me who was struggling to let go of the first and only boy I had ever loved.

...

We sat down next to each other around the long table. Nathan and Haley were practically glowing with pride and excitment.

Nathan turned to us. (We already ordered food and drinks.)

Haley looked to us. (We're having a boy!) She exclaimed happily.

Brooke smiled back at her. (We're having a girl!) She said. Excitedly.

The waitress came around. Placing down different food dishes along with drinks.

Nathan lifted his glass. Everyone else lifted their glasses as well.

(To the next generation. For our lives changing in the greatest ways possible.) He said.

The four clinked their glasses.

...

Victoria looked in front of her surprised at the face. That sat across from her.

(Peyton Sawyer. What brings you here to my office.?) She asked.

Peyton smiled and looked back at her.

(Now Victoria. You and I have never seen eye to eye. But in terms of Brooke we have common ground. She's my best friend I know her better than anyone. She doesn't want to be a mother and Lucas doesn't want to be a father. I have known them my whole life. Giving this baby up for adoiption is what needs to happen.)

(Arrange it. I know you can pull strings to make it happen so do it.) Peyton said.

...

**Author's note : I am blown away by the love and support for this story. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 8**

Days Later

_(Listen to 9 ball - How do you dream.)_

Karen Roe placed the last of her snacks and drinks on the table in her living room. She smiled at the sight of her son and Brooke who she had grown to love as the daughter she never had. Even though the two were no longer together. She would not give up hope that they would one day reunite. In the mean time she would continue to offer her love, understanding, and support to both of them.

Brooke smiled back at Karen. (I hope our stopping by hasn't gotten in the way of your busy schedule. We know how you focused and consumed you can are when it comes to the diner.)

Karen put her hand on Brooke's. (I cleared my evening schedule. This sounded important on the phone so tell what this news is.) She said. Looking from Brooke to Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas looked to each other then back at Karen.

Brooke placed her hand on her belly. (You are going to be having a granddaughter.) She said happily.

Karen's eyes went wide. She engulfed Brooke then Lucas into a hug.

Once they pulled apart she looked up at them. (This is the best news possible.! A daughter. I'm so happy for you both. I know this situation was not how you saw this time in your life unfolding but it is a blessing. I know that better than anyone. I'm here to help and guide you two in any way you need it.) She said. Looking to the teenagers.

Lucas looked to her. (Thank you mom. You are the greatest mom i could of asked for. I can only hope to be half the parent you are and that Keith was.) He said.

Karen looked to him. (You are going to be the father. You should of had. With Keith's influence and everything I've ever taught you.) She said.

(As for you Brooke i know i'm not your mother but i hope you consider me a mother figure. I know how hard and difficult it can be juggling work and family. Finding a balence is hard but you can do it. Please let me know if you or my granddaughter ever need anything.) Karen said.

Brooke leaned over hugging Karen lightly. (Thank you for saying that. Honestly you just being who you are. To me and eventually to her is all i need. Anything i learn about being a decent mother is because of you.) She said. Looking to the woman.

Once the two seperated. Karen offered the snacks and drinks she had put out on display. The three talk, watched movies, and enjoyed each other's company. Before Lucas and Brooke left. Karen made sure to show them the room she had prepared for her future grandchild. Sleepovers, babysitting, and any other situations that would require the child to spend the night.

...

Lucas was driving Brooke home. He drove around the neighborhood. Eventually he reached the front of her home and parked the car.

(Our daughter is going to be full of sugar and fun memories whenever she get's home from visiting my mom's. It's nice seeing her so full of happiness and excitment about something.) He said. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke put her hand on his. (I know after losing Keith she was drowning in her grief and I can say the same for you. That's when the distance between us really started. We all lost alot that day. Now things are going in a more positive direction. We are going to be connected forever once she's born. She has to come first no matter what goes on between us.) She said.

Lucas looked to her. (She will come first i promise. What are we going to tell her when she's older and asks why we aren't together.?) He asked.

Brooke looked away out the window then back at him.

(I think when that time comes we'll know exactly what to say. Right now for the nursery i have red walls, and white polka dots. Everything else is pink, purple, and white.) She said.

Lucas smiled up at her. (Sounds very colorful and comfortable. I'm sure the purple monkey is waiting for Penelope in her crib.) He said.

Brooke beamed up at him. (It is waiting for her. I've had it ever since i was a kid now it's time to pass it on to her.) She said.

...

Weeks Later

At 23 weeks pregnant. Brooke and Haley were experiencing. Swollen feet and ankles, back aches, braxton Hicks contractions. Which is the body's way of preparing itself for labor.

Haley put her hand on her belly as she walked into the nursey. Smiling at the sight of Nathan. (It looks very blue and athletic in here. Our son is going to love it.) She said.

Nathan walked over to her. Placing a kiss on her lips then her belly.

(With my love of sports and your smartness our son is going to be unstoppable. I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone else.) He said.

Haley took his hand putting it on her belly.

(I love you. You love me. Always and forever.) She said. Looking back at him.

...

Hours Later

Rachel finished her drink and put the money down on the bar.

She texted back Mouth and started to make her way towards the front door of Tric.

(Poor friendless Rachel. Has Mouth finally come to his senses and dumped you yet.? with Brooke pregnant and playing happy family with Lucas you are left all alone. It has to be exhausting being so pathetic.) Peyton taunted.

Rachel turned her head and looked up at Peyton. (Listen Scarecrow. Nobody cares about you and because of everything you've done your alone. I always feel sorry for you then i remember. You're the bitch who couldn't keep her lips off Brooke's boyfriend. Who made herself a social outcast. And are living in a world of dilusion thinking Lucas is in love with you. When in reality he never stopped loving Brooke.) Rachel said. Looking back at her.

...

**Author's Note : You're support continues to leave me humbled and grateful. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 9**

_( Listen to Some streets lead to nowhere by Mathew Ryan.)_

Peyton reached over to where Rachel was grabbing a handful of her hair. Rachel pushed her away bawling up her fist punching Peyton right in the face.

Peyton quickly falling to the ground not expecting that kind of contact. Rachel looked back at her. (I'm not doing this. Fighting you proving to my parents and everyone else that i haven't changed. Because I have and that's largely because of Mouth, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. Mouth's love and understanding the ability to forgive and the rest of them for their friendship. Stay consumed in your self pity. No one cares especially me. But what your not going to do is drag Brooke down with you.) Rachel said. Turning from her as she started to make her way out the door.

Peyton got off the floor and looked back at Rachel. (Tell Chris Keller I said hi.) She shot back.

Rachel stared back at Peyton. (Go run a red light.) She said. As she walked through the exit doors walked down the stairs then got into her car. And drove over to Mouth's house.

...

Weeks Later

Brooke finished the last of her breakfast. She walked out of the dining room and walked into the living room. She sat down slowly on the couch. Putting her hand on her belly. Enjoying feeling the kicks of Penelope. The little girl was active at all times of the day but especially at night. Brooke welcomed the movement as the weeks passed by she found her harder to tone down her excitment.

Lucas put his hand on her belly. He was siitting right beside Brooke. The two were spending more and more time together. As the pregnancy increased they found themselves wanting to be around each other more. The bond and connection they shared was begining to rebuild.

Brooke smiled up at him. (She is wide awake. I think she looks forward to these reading sessions in the morning more than you do.) She said.

Lucas smiled back at her. (You may be right about that.) He said. Grabbing one of the books he had bought with him. As he began to read to Penelope.

At 27 weeks pregnant. Penelope was the size of a cabbage. At this point she was able to hear sounds from inside the womb. Hiccups were begining to happen which was a side effect of her growing lungs.

Brooke couldn't help but find herself admiring and appreciating the kind of father Lucas was already becoming. He loved their daughter and would be there for her every day. She was able to have peace of mind knowing that.

As for herself she knew in 13 more weeks Penelope would be born. They would become parents and experience a love that would be lifelong and change them as people.

Brooke sung lullabies to Penelope at night. It was their bonding time. The two were all signed up for birthing classes and baby CPR. They both bought car seats for the impending ride home from the hospital.

...

Victoria looked over the signed parental rights papers she had waiting for her on her desk this morning. Ready to go. I guess Peyton was right they had a change of heart and with Brooke writing me off she asked Peyton to tell her what she had decided.

But something inside her felt as if she was making a mistake. But she there was no reason for her doubt this. For once she was going to put her daughter first and do what she wanted.

She picked up her office phone and made a call.

...

**Author's Note : My readers thank you coming along with me on this journey. Let me know what you think of the chapter.? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 10**

_(Listen to Simple Life by Carolina Liar.)_

Days Later

Peyton felt overcome with a feeling of satisfaction. She had not only gotten revenge on Brooke she had guranteed herself a life with Lucas without having to deal with the interfrence of that child he and Brooke had trapped him with. Everything was turning out exactly how she wanted it. She was growing excited as the days passed by. Brooke would lose that baby and Lucas too. Them being in contact at all was the result of her pregnancy without it. She would have Lucas to herself. Which is all she cared about.

She forged the parental rights papers. She had signed their names. Victoria wouldn't know the difference. And Peyton knew she would get away with it all. And that was more then enough for her. Peyton thought to herself. As she turned up the volume on her record player and laid down on her bed.

...

At 31 weeks pregnant. Brooke and Haley were in the 7th month of their pregnancy. Their babies were the sizes of a coconut.

The symptoms they were experiecing now was shortness of breath, headaches, back aches, cluminess, and pregnancy brain. Which is forgetfullness in regards to a variety of things which happens during the third trimester. A way to help with that is to write things down. Lastly sleeping problems.

Brooke gazed up at Lucas. (I think i over packed my hospital bag.) She said.

He smiled up at her. (We'll take anything you decide is important.)

(I have an outfit for myself, comfortable shoes, and everything else is for Penelope. Outfits, pajams, headbands. And of course a camera for pictures.)

(I have one condition i need you to follow. If we're going to co parent Penelope successfully.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to her. (Alright what is it.?) he asked.

Brooke took a breath and looked to him. (I don't want Peyton anywhere near me or us on the day Penelope is born. And any day afterwards. I do not want her to have a place in our daughter's life she has been nothing but toxic to me throughout my entire pregnancy. And she will have no part in my life.) She said.

Lucas looked back at her. (I gurantee she will keep her distance. On that day and she won't have a part in Penelope's life.) He said.

Brooke looked to him. (That is one less thing for me to worry about thank you for respecting my wishes. I can't wait to meet her.) She said. Putting her hand on her belly.

Lucas looked to her. (I can't wait to see you as a mom. You will be amazing.) He said.

Brooke gazed up at him. (And you will be the perfect dad. For our daughter. Through all the mistakes and chaos. We made this little girl from pure love and that is what we need to focus on. Coming from a place of love. Especially when it comes to her.) She said.

...

Days Later

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke. Had recently finished their homework. The group of four had gone to infant CPR classes and parenting classes. At the sound of knocking at the door. Brooke got off the couch and walked over to the front door and opened it slowly.

Surprised to see her mother standing in front of her.

Brooke took a breath wanting to keep her stress level down.

(Victoria what do you want.? any tie we had to each other is over.) She said.

...

**Author's Note : You're continued support. Means so much. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 11**

_(Listen to Josh Auer - Dear You.)_

Victoria looked to her daughter. Watching as she protectively put her hand on her growing stomach. She felt this feeling of motherly instinct stir inside her. She had allowed business and problems involving her husband to drive her further into her career rather than focus on her family especially being the mom to Brooke she always deserved.

(I came here because I had to verify your signature and Lucas's on these parental rights papers. They were recently sent to me. Then there is the conversation i had with Peyton Sawyer.) Victoria said.

Brooke felt this wave of anger and rage course through her. Just hearing Peyton's name mentioned. Told her that whatever she had planned was done to get back at her and to keep Lucas for herself.

(Come in.) She said. Moving aside. Victoria walked inside the home.

Brooke shut the door behind her. And walked through the entryway.

(Come sit down and tell me everything that went on with Peyton.) She said. Looking to her mother.

At the sight of Victoria Lucas walked from the dining room into the living room. And sat down beside Brooke.

(Victoria is everything okay here.?) He asked. Looking from mother to daughter.

Victoria looked to Lucas. (No it isn't this conversation involves you. So stick around and listen. According to Peyton you and Brooke had a change of heart in regards to the baby and decided to give her up for adoption. Days later i arrive at my office to find signed parental rights forms. Now at first given our distance Brooke. I wasn't going to question it. But then i remembered the talk we had only awhile back. You made it clear that you were going to keep this baby. And be a better mother i was to you. That was when i realized something wasn't right so i held on to the papers until i was able to see for myself how you and Lucas felt.) She said.

Victoria then handed over the papers to Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke read them over then Lucas did the same.

The two looked up at Victoria. (Thank you for coming here. Not going along with Peyton's scheme. She and I haven't been friends for months now. She is determined to see me miserable and unhappy. This means so much to me. Too us.) She said. Gazing over at Lucas.

Lucas looked to Victoria. (You could of ignored how you felt and went along with this adoption. Which would of devestated us in more ways then you could imagine. Thank you.) He said.

Victoria looked to her daughter then Lucas. (It's the least i can do. I should go and let you two continue with your evening.) She said. Getting off the couch.

Lucas tore up the parental rights papers. Then made his way back into the dining room to inform Nathan and Haley of what had just happened.

...

Brooke walked over to the front door. Putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. Causing Victoria to turn around.

The two now faced each other. Brooke leaned over engulfing her mother into a hug.

Victoria was taken aback by the affection. She hugged Brooke back.

Eventually the two seperated. Brooke locked eyes with her mother.

(You saved her. I can't explain what you doing this means. I love this baby so much. And i know you love me. Even though it's difficult for you to say it and express it. I was thinking Penelope is going to be born in a matter of weeks. Everyone of our family and friends is going to be there. In the waiting room. Once she's born she'll meet everyone and you should be apart of that day.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

Victoria felt this rush of emotion. Hit her. (I would be honored to meet her. I'll be there. Just send me the details.) She said.

Brooke smiled up at her. (I'll see you then.) She said. Closing the door after her mother.

...

Sometime Later

Lucas shut Peyton's door behind him.

She smiled up at him. Walking over placing a kiss on his lips.

Lucas moved away from her. (I know what you tried to do! forging parental rights papers so Brooke and I would lose our daughter! We are done Peyton!) He said. Looking to her.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 12**

With those words left floating in the air. Peyton grabbed ahold of his hand and looked to him. (It was the only way I could show you what I've known all along. Which is you and Brooke don't belong together we do.! that baby was just an excuse used to push you back together.! We're in love you can't just break up with me!) She exclaimed. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas let go of her hand. Locking eyes with her as he spoke. (Get this through your head! kissing you, getting back together with you was the biggest mistake of my life! i should of focused on fighting for Brooke instead i was clinging on to caring about the person i thought you were. We are not friends. As far as i'm concerned you don't exist to me. Stay away from Brooke, me, and our child.!) He yelled. Turning his back on her. As he stormed out of the room.

Leaving the home minutes later.

Peyton's anger overboiled. She screamed. Her voice echoing as she began to throw items around her room. This couldn't be happening. He was lying. He loved her too. Brooke and that baby were in my way. And that had to end. She thought to herself. As she took out her laptop and began to think of different plans to make her and Lucas's happy ending come true.

...

Brooke placed her hand on her belly a smile coming across her face. As she felt rapid kicks from Penelope.

(Hi honey. Momma loves you.) She said.

(And daddy loves you too.) Lucas said. Walking inside the home. Walking over to Brooke.

Brooke looked up smiling at the sight of him. (Lucas what are you doing here.? It's late i thought you would be at home or with Peyton.) She said.

Lucas looked back at her. (I just wanted to check in with you. Everything Victoria said earlier was intense. That fact that Peyton would go to such extreme lengths to cause us heartbreak and seperate Penelope from us speaks volumes. I regret all those months i spent with her. When I could of been back together with you. I feel at fault in a way leading her on.) He said.

Brooke took his hand in hers. Locking eyes with him. (You werent leading her on. You did love her. It's just not in the same way you felt about me. We can put that behind us for now. And put all our focus on awaiting the birth of Penelope.) She said.

Lucas looked back at her. Moving away stray hair from her face.

(How i felt about Peyton. Doesn't compare to how in love with you i was and am.) He said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (So much has happened Lucas. My feelings for you are the last thing i can focus on right now. My time and attetion is fully on waiting to meet our daughter.) She said.

Lucas smiled up at her. (Of course. We have all the time in the world to explore our feelings. In the meantime. My priority is you and Penelope.) he said.

...

Weeks Later

Brooke and Haley were now 40 weeks pregnant. 9 months pregnant.

The babies were the sizes of small pumpkins. They had officially reached the end of their pregnancy. And could give birth at any moment.

Haley went into labor first. Nathan called their friends and family. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. Bringing along cards and ballons.

Haley was in labor for a number of hours. With Nathan by her side. Soon enough. Their son had arrivied. He had blond hair. From his grandma Deb and blue eyes from his father. The couple named him. James Jimmy Scott. They would call him by the nickname JJ.

Everyone was happy, overjoyed, and full of well wishes for the new family.

...

It was only days later did Brooke go into labor. She quickly called Lucas and he came over to her house. Drove her to the hospital. Once she was signed in. Lucas called their family and friends. Making sure to notify Nathan and Haley who were now home with their newborn son.

Brooke was wheeled into the delivery room. She was changed into a hospital gown. Lucas was given hospital scrubs to wear.

The labor went on slowly. The delivery room was painted a light yellow with a blue ceiling. On the other side of the room was an empty cot which was where the baby would be placed once she was born.

Lucas brought out the purple monkey. Holding it up for Brooke to focus on as the labor intensified and time went by.

Brooke had rejected the option for pain relief medication.

She had on no make up. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. At last 10 centimaters dilated. It was time for her to start pushing.

Brooke grabbed on tightly to Lucas's hand. As the pain overtook her body with every push.

Lucas did all he could to encourage her and be supportive.

After one last push. Crying filled the room. The doctor lifted up the baby. Laying the infant on Brooke's chest. She instantly quieted.

Brooke felt happiness and joy overwhelm her. As she cradled the babygirl in her arms.

She placed kisses all over her daughter. Taking in the sight of the baby. The infant had dark hair, and dark eyes. It was like looking into a mirror for Brooke. She was beautiful, perfect. (I'm your mommy. I love you so much.) Brooke said. Her voice full of emotion.

Brooke carefully handed over the infant to Lucas.

He took her in his arm. Cradling her. Knowing and truly understanding what it meant to feel uncodtional love.

(I'm your dad. I'm going to love you and protect you no matter what. You and your mom are the most important people in my life.) He said. Looking into his daughter's life.

Minutes later the doctor took ahold of the baby. Cleaning her, wrapping her in a blanket, And placed in the tiny cot on the other side of the room.

Hours Later

Brooke was taken back to her hospital room. Lucas was awaiting her. With a smile on his face.

(Everyone is completly in love with Penelope. My mom and you're mom are already fighting over who is going to baby sit first. Rachel, Mouth, Skills, and Bevin took loads of pictures and videos. We agreed that Nathan and Haley would be her god parents.)

He looked to her. Taking her hand in his. (You are so beautiful.)

Brooke smiled back at him. (I look like a mess. But it's sweet to hear you say that. Our daughter is so loved and supported. It's a comfort knowing that. She's especially loved by us.) She said.

Seconds later there in knocking at the door. Then it opens slowly.

A nurse wheels in the cot. Inside of it was Penelope Grace Scott.

(She's healthy and strong. I'll leave the birth certificate for the two of you to sign. Congrats.) The woman said. Walking out of the room.

Lucas walked over to where his daughter was. Taking her out of the cot. Smiling at the sight of her.

He carefully handed Penelope to her mother.

Brooke smiled up at him. Taking hold of her daughter.

Penelope had full cheeks, a tiny white hat. Dark hair coming out from the bottom of it. Her dark eyes full of life. When she began to fuss and quiet down.

Brooke noticed she had her father's squint. Her heart ached in a good way and she wanted to savor it for as long as possible.

Peyton took in the sight of the family of three from the window outside the hospital room. She had managed to sneak in without anyone noticing.

Lucas had betrayed her. Brooke took Lucas from her again. Now it was time for her to level the playing field. Her focus then going to the infant cradled in Brooke's arms.

As she quickly diseappered. Down the hallway. Then out of the hospital.

..

**Author's Note : Thank you readers. You're support means the world to me. The newest Scott babies are here. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 13**

Weeks Later

_(Listen to Meaghan Smith - A Piece For You.)_

At 6 weeks old now JJ and Penelope were begining to hold their heads up, cooing and gurgling, eating on demand. Their parents begining to understand their cries in regards to that. They sleep 16 hours a day. But not at all through the night. They were starting to really smile. Activities the new parents participated in together and as a group were taking walks around the neighborhood. With the baby strapped in a stroller. Using the baby swing. Introducing new toys to them as much as possible. Which was easy given how many toys they were given on a daily basis from their grandparents or their aunts and uncles.

The girls were at last able to return to school. Which meant the babies were being taken care of by their grand parents.

The friends sat around the table in the cafeteria. Lucas and Nathan were watching the videos their parents had sent them. Which was monitoring the babies.

Brooke and Haley were starting to eat their lunch. And catch up on life and current events as new parents.

Haley smiled up at the sight of Brooke. (So Lucas been around alot more then he used to be.) She remarked. As she started to eat her sandwhich.

Brooke looked back at her. (Yeah he is. He's been very hands on with Penelope. Which has been a beautiful thing to see.) She said.

Haley took a long sip of juice and looked to Brooke.

(What exactly is going on between you and Lucas these days.?) She asked.

Brooke finished her tater tots then turned to Haley.

(We are two people living seperate lives who share a baby together. That's all.) She said.

...

Peyton slipped the folded papers into Lucas's locker. Having already left Brooke a reminder in her locker. She then ran off into the bathroom unable to stifle her laughter.

Peyton scanned the stalls then allowed herself to indulge in the moment of satisfaction she felt. Once upon a time they best friends and Brooke trusted her.

Which was now going to come back to slap her with regret.

She was about to blow apart Brooke and Lucas's happy home.

...

Sometime Later

Brooke opened her locker and began to grab her books. When she was hit with a blast from her past. A small envelope was in front of her. She opened it taking out a small card. She opened it and began to read.

_Happy birthday little boy._

_Today your 3 years old. _

_Love mommy's little mistake._

She took a deep breath. Closed the card and pushed it back behind various school supplies.

Brooke walked into the bathroom attempting to regain her composure. It was all begining to unravel. And she wasn't ready for the fallout.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 14**

_(Listen to Matthew Perryman Jones - Save you.)_

_Wouldn't that Save you.?_

_3 years ago_

_It was freshman year. I was 15 years old. My circle was small the real friend I had was Peyton and that was enough._

_We were in my house. It was empty as usual my parents were never home and didn't know when I left or where i went. My consisted of going to class whenever my weekends were filled to the brim with non stop partying. Days after a big party full of people I didn't know. I felt tired, sick, and I knew for a fact that i had hooked up with someone at the party. _

_Peyton looked over at me. (It's time to check the results now.) She said. Looking to me._

_I walked over to the bathroom counter and looked down at the pregnancy test i had taken. I felt my heart drop. It was positive I was pregnant. _

_Peyton looked down at the test then back at me._

_(What are going to do.?) She asked. _

_I took a deep breath and looked to her. (I can't be someone's mom. I'm going to have this baby. Then give it up for adoption.) I said. Finding some sense of direction in my words._

_I took an emergency trip to New York. No one even noticed i left town. Especially my parents. I stayed there throughout my pregnancy. I didn't tell the father. He wasn't cut out to be a father at that time neither was was a kid we both were. I stayed in contact with Peyton throughout the full 9 months. I gave birth on a rainy quiet morning._

_To a little boy i named. Marc. He was beautiful. He had blond hair and blue eyes just like his father. Along with my dimples._

_I ended up having an open adoption. It gave me some piece of mind knowing i would be able to get some insight into his life. Some reassurance that he would be okay. _

_Peyton met him hours after he was born._

_In my hospital room that morning we made each other a promise to never speak of this day or the child. I gave Marc to this couple. Who couldn't have children and he became their world. I was sent pictures and i wrote letters back for Marc. For them to share with him when he was older. At 18 he would be given the information to contact me and Thinking of that day. Gave me hope for the future brought out this amount of drive and determination for me to make my dreams come true and to have a life i can be proud of._

Brooke stared up at herself in the mirror. The card i found in my locker was given to me by Peyton she was threatening to expose the whole truth. And that was not a reality I could handle.

...

Lucas opened his locker grabbing his needed books along with a book he would read during his free time. At the sight of an envelope with his name on it. Lucas opened it.

He began to read. And couldn't process the information.

_Birth certifacte _

_Sex : Male_

_Name Marc Eugene _

_Mother : Brooke Davis_

_Father : Lucas Scott_

At the bottom was a sticky note. That read. _Congrats you went from a dad of one to a dad of two. Marc is 3 years old now. I guess honesty doesn't run deep in the Davis family. _

...

**Author's Note : At this time. 3 years ago. Brooke and Lucas were strangers to each other leading seperate lives in every way possible. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 15**

_(Listen to Trust me by the fray.)_

Sometime Later

I managed to avoid contact with Lucas for the rest of the day. I felt myself relax as i pulled into my driveway. She was out for revenge. Peyton wouldn't stop until Lucas went back to her. She and I had years of friendship between us. She had shared things with me as well but unlike her my loyalty never wavered. I parked my car and turned it off. I needed time to myself to process and collect my thoughts. Brooke thought to herself as she got out of the car. And made her way to the front of her home. Surprised at the sight of Lucas waiting for her.

He walked over to where she was and brought to her attetion a paper he had hidden.

Lucas locked eyes with her. She felt her heart jump into her throat.

Feeling her heart ache at the pain she heard in his voice. As he spoke.

(You were never going to tell me! I shouldn't of had to find out i have a son because Peyton decided to blackmail you! I had a right to know!) He yelled. Looking to her.

Brooke took a breath. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. She looked back at to gain control over her emotions as her voice was thick with emotion.

(Of course you did. I should of told you. I have thought it over so many times. How to bring it up and explain everything. But I just didn't know what to say.) She said.

Lucas looked to her. (The truth Brooke. He's 3 years old. My son who i have no relationship with. Because of you! This was your choice! the entire situation has been under your control. Given everything we've gone through recently. The birth of our daughter. Managing to co parent peacefully. And then i find out. I don't know you at all.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (That is not true at all. You know me better than anyone ever has. And i know you. I can explain everything. Just come inside we really need to talk.) She said. Opening the front door to the home and walked inside.

He walked inside after her. She shut and locked the door behind him. He focused his gaze on her. As they walked through the entryway and into the living room.

She sat down on one chair and he sat down on the other. The two were seated across from each other.

Brooke took a breath. Wrapping her arms around herself.

(That night was so long ago. We were different people. We weren't apart of each other's lives or social circles. I doubt you remember it. I was drinking and so were you. We talked for awhile before things went farther then that. You had came to the party with Nathan. He wanted you to branch out and meet new people. And that night we met each other.)

(We connected over family. My lack of it. You having your mom and uncle Keith. Them being all you ever needed. You were the only good guy. I met that night. I kissed you first. For someone who supposedly wasn't experienced in the matter of girls. I couldn't tell. We spent the rest of the night together in that room.)

(After that we didn't see each other. I found out days later i was pregnant and honestly panic set in. I was 15 a party girl, completly irresponsible, with absent parents. I was a kid. We both were. Giving the baby up for adoption was the right decision. Neither of us were ready or prepared for how parenthood would change things.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked up at her. (Hearing you recount it. Causes me to remember it now. Everything changed that night. And i had no idea just how much. You should of reached out to me. I would of been there to help you to support you through it. But you never gave me the opportunity. He was my son too Brooke!) He said. Getting up and off the chair.

Brooke got up. Locking eyes with him. (The adoption is open. His parents send me updates and pictures.)

A smile came over her face as the image of Marc's face appeared in her mind.

(The minute i held him in my arms. I saw so much of you. With bits and pieces of me in there as well. He's 3. He's going to be starting preschool next year. His parents have asked me if I would be open to visiting him at their house. They don't plan to tell him he's adopted until he's older. I haven't given them an answer yet. Since you know everything now. Would you want to go with me.?) She asked.

Lucas looked back at her. (Yeah I would. But that's not all. I want custody of my son. I didn't agree to this adoption. Being a stranger to you're own child when it wasn't your choosing is a feeling i can't describe. I'm doing this.) He said.

Brooke took his hand in hers. (Luke please. You can't do that. It would break Marc's heart to lose the only family and life he's ever known.) She said. With emotion in her voice.

He let go of her hand and walked out the front door of the home.

...

**Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Thank you my readers for the ongoing support. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 16**

_(Listen to out of reach by matthew perryman jones.)_

Days Later

Lucas made his way through the hallway quietly. After just putting Penelope to bed. He sat down in the living room on the nearest chair.

Karen looked up at him. (You've been quiet lately. What's going on with you.?) She asked.

Lucas took a breath and looked to her. He then began to explain everything that had taken place Peyton's involvemnt and Brooke's confession verifying the truth. Afterwards he told her of his plan.

Karen listened waiting until he was finished before she decided to give her input. Putting her hand on his. (This was extremly unexpected. But on a more positive note. You have a son. You are already an amazing father to Penelope and i have a grandson that is apart of you and Brooke so i already love that boy. I will help you in anyway possible. I have attempted to put myself in Brooke's place and imagine she did what she thought was best at the time. But once you two became apart of each other's lives she should of been honest with you.)

(At this point there is no use holding on to regret or resentment. Then again you feel however you want. You were left in the dark here. Visit Marc with Brooke. If after the visit you still want to pursue custody then i will support you every step of the way.) She said.

Lucas looked back at her. (Thank you mom. Knowing i have your support is all i need. I'll let you know how the visit goes when i get back.) He said.

Karen smiled up at him. (You better. I can't wait to hear all about him.) At the sound of knocking at the Karen got off the couch and started to make her way out of the living room.

(I'm off to sleep. Penelope will be watched by Victoria and I. So you and Brooke simply focus on getting to know your son.) She said. As she began to walk up the stairs.

Lucas got off the couch and walked over to where his mother was.

(Victoria's coming over here.? are you two friends now.?) He asked. Smiling up at her.

Karen smiled back at him. (I wouldn't go that far. I'm giving her chance. I have Deb, Whitey, she doesn't get along with other people. I'm open to trying to be someone she can come too that's all. Night son. I love you.)

(That's very nice of you. Tell me how that goes. And i love you too.) He said. Walking over to the front door.

He opened it slowly. Looking up.

Brooke looked back at him. (I know i'm the last person you want to see right now. Which i completly understand. I hope in time you can forgive me. I came by to share with you. Pictures and updates. I've gotten about Marc. Over these past few years. I already told you when i was planning to leave for New York. I'll see you then. Once again I'm sorry Lucas for how this came out for keeping it a secret from you at all.) Brooke said. Handing over the envelope containg the pictures and updates. She then walked back down the stairs. On the way to her car.

Lucas closed the door behind her. He walked back into the living room and sat down. He opened the envelope and started to take out the contents.

Lucas scanned the photos. A smile coming across his face.

At the various images in front of him. There were pictures of Marc from a newborn all the way up to recently. He was perfect. Lucas saw this so much of himself in his son. He was overcome with this sense of pride simply knowing he existed.

He felt the same way when he thought of Penelope.

Marc was all blond hair, blue eyes, and dimples. He had Brooke's smile.

Lucas put away the pictures and began to read the updates written out by Marc's adopted parents.

_We just want to thank you and Marc's father for giving us the gift and opportunity to become his parents. He is our dream come true. Marc may only be 3 years old. But he has changed our life is every possible way. Marc is full of personality, smart, loving, loves music, sports, reading books, and is a friend to anyone and everyone. His newest hobby lately is baking. _

_He enjoys creating any dessert he can think of._

_We look forward to your visit. _

_love the Mcclouds._

Lucas felt affected by their words. It was clear how much they loved Marc. It gave him some peace knowing his son was being raised in a good home. But he couldn't let this go. He had to fight for custody of his son and was prepared to handle whatever the outcome may be.

Putting the updates back into the envelope. Got off the couch. Left the living room and went in the hallway in the direction of his bedroom.

...

Days Later

After saying goodbye to Penelope. Lucas and Brooke were now on their way to New York. They were being flown in a private jet. The arrangements madeby Brooke. She knew driving and focusing on the road. Was the last thing either of them could do right now.

The flight took a matter of hours. Once they had arrivied.

Brooke turned to Lucas. (We're here the house is right over there.) She said. Pointing it out through the window.

They got off the plane and began to walk in the direction of the home. Eventually the two reached the front of the home.

Lucas bawled up his fist and knocked on the door.

After waiting a few minutes and not getting a response he knocked again. Seconds later The door opened. The house was painted white. Had brown stairs. And blue framed windows.

The front door was a light brown.

In front of Brooke and Lucas appeared a couple.

The two held hands as they looked to Brooke and Lucas.

The man held out his hand to them. (I'm Parker Mccloud and this is my wife LuLu Mccloud.) The man said. With a welcoming smile.

He had an athletic build. Green eyes and blond hair. LuLu had brown eyes, red hair, and small in build and stature.

(Welcome to our home. Thank you coming to visit. Come inside make yourself comfortable.) She said.

Brooke and Lucas followed her lead inside the home.

They were met with countless photos. Some family pictures others were captured moments. The home felt warm, comfortable, and was full of colorful.

Parker and LuLu brought Lucas and Brooke into the living room.

LuLu smiled up at them. (This meeting between us all was a long time coming. Hopefully it's the first of many visits.) She said.

Parker looked to Lucas and Brooke. (We want Marc to know you two and for you two to know him.) He said.

LuLu's face lit up at the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

A young boy ran into her arms. With a bright smle on his face.

(Momma are you and daddy's friends here yet.?) He asked.

LuLu placed a kiss on his head and looked up at him.

(Yes they are. Meet Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott.) She said.

The young boy looked up at them. Extending his small to them.

(Hi I'm Marc Eugene Mccloud. It's nice to meet you.) He said.

Brooke felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

Lucas took ahold of his son's hand. Smiling warmly as he shook it.

(Hi Marc. We have been looking forward to meeting you.) He said.

Brooke looked up at Marc. Feeling her heart swell with joy. (We want to know everything about you. What you like what you don't like. You're favorite book, food, and movie. Anything your open to telling us.) She said.

Marc smiled up at her. Extending both his hands to Brooke and Lucas. (Come on I'll show you my room.) He said.

...

**Author's Note : As always my readers. Thank you for the support and your feedback. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 17**

_(Listen to Noah Gundersen - Middle of June.)_

Sometime Later

Marc shut the door to his room. Brooke found herself just staring at him every chance she got. She was in a state of disbelief. At last they were being given the opportunity spend time with their son. He was nothing like she had imagined. He was better. He was the missing part of her heart she has been missing all these years.

Lucas smiled back at his son. Marc had just taken them on a tour of the entire home. He was besides himself at how open, honest, and kind he was. He defintly had Brooke's personality. But Marc was also laid back and reflective just like Lucas was. There was a combination of qualities he had from both of them. It was humbling and eye opening to witness knowing there was a living, vibrant, part of them in the world.

He was being raised and shown all the love, understanding, and support he could ever need. He was thriving. They couldn't ask for more than that.

Marc focused his gaze on them. (This is my bedroom. It's my favorite place in the whole world. And i've traveled with momma and daddy to a bunch of places around the world.) He said.

Walking over to the opposite side of the room. Where he displayed his corkboard full of different postcards.

(Everytime I go to a new place i make to buy a postcard. And i write about what i liked doing there the most.)

(My favorite food is a grilled cheese sandwhich with fries. My favorite book is Ten rules of the birthday wish. My favorite movie is The Wizard of Oz. I don't have a favorite color. Because i like them all. I want be a cook, a teacher, or a police officer. When i grow up. I like to play basketbal, and baseball. Now tell me about you.) He said. Smiling up at them.

Lucas and Brooke looked to each other then back at him.

Brooke took a breath and began to speak. (I own my own clothing line. It's called Clothes over bros.) She said.

Lucas walked over to them. (I am an aspring writer. My plan is to write stories of my own. Based off of my life experiences and the people closest to me in my life.) He said. Looking back at Marc.

Marc looked to them. (Those jobs sound so cool. My momma is a teacher. She teaches high schoolers and my daddy is a doctor he helps kids feel better. I'm going to be starting preschool next year when i'm 4. I'm really excited about that. Right now i like to bake cookies, cakes, pies. Momma says it's a creative way for me to use my imagination. Maybe we could bake together sometime.) He said. Looking to them.

It was then that Brooke chimed in. (It's a nice idea but we would have to run that by your parents.) She said. Looking back at him.

Hearing knocking at the door. Marc raised over and opened the door.

LuLu smiled up at him. (Daddy and i thought we could all have lunch together. You along with Brooke and Lucas.)

At the mention of the idea. Marc's face lit up. He turned looking back at them.

Lucas smiled back at him. (That would be great. Are you sure this is okay.? It's so last minute.?) He asked. Looking to LuLu.

(Of course we have plenty of room and alot of space. Usually it's just the three of us. So having company would be wonderfully. Come on munchkin. You can help me finish setting the table.) LuLu said. Taking his hand in hers as they left the bedroom.

Once the bedrooom door shut. Brooke turned and looked to Lucas.

(We need to get back to Tree Hill. It's been hours.) She said.

Lucas looked to her. (What's the rush.? This is going incredibly. We love him he likes us. LuLu and Parker are so welcoming and open to us having a relationship with him.)

(Why are you so resistant to the 3 of us spending time together.?) He asked. Looking to her.

Brooke looked back at him. (Luke i can't get into this right now. Can we just leave!) She exclaimed. Crossing her arms against herself.

Lucas took a breath and looked to her. (Alright. I'll tell them we had to go. I'll meet you outside.) He said.

Brooke breathed a sign of relief. And started to make her way out of the bedroom. (Thank you.) She said. Walking out of the bedroom down the hallway and out the front door. Without saying a word to anyone.

...

**Author's Note : You're support continues to leave me grateful and humble. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 18**

_(Listen to Color of Clouds - Burn It Down.)_

Lucas had thought over what he would say when he faced LuLu, Parker, and Marc. But once he entered the kitchen and locked eyes with them. He was at a loss for words.

He had to stop himself from smiling. While Marc ran over to where he was.

(Lucas you and Brooke can sit next to me. We have lemonade and fruit punch for drinks. Which one do you two like more.?) He asked.

Lucas looked to him. (Lemonade.) He said. Turning his gaze over to LuLu and Parker.

(I'm sorry. We were having such a fun time here. Brooke and i lost track of time. We have deadlines to turn in work on. And have to finish things. Which means we have to leave now.) He said. Focusing his gaze on the couple.

The smile from Marc's face fell. (You and Brooke can't go. We're just getting to know each other.) He said. Crossing his arms against himself.

LuLu walked over to Marc. Wrapping her arms around him.

(Baby boy Lucas and Brooke don't have control over these situations. I'm sure if they could stay they would.) She said.

Parker looked to his son. (Say goodbye to Lucas. It's until next time. He and Brooke are welcome to visit whenever their schedules allow it.) He said.

LuLu looked to Lucas. (We mean that. Anytime your schedules allow it. You and Brooke come by. We'll let you and Marc have some space.) She said.

Parker joined hands with LuLu as the couple walked out of the kitchen.

The kitchen door shut behind them. Lucas then turned to Marc.

He could see from the look on his face and the tears that had welled up in his eyes. That Marc was visibly upset.

It made his heart hurt knowing he was causing his son pain by leaving.

(I'm sorry Marc. Brooke and I had the greatest time. Being with you and your parents today. But maybe one day soon we'll be back. You were the best part of this day. Getting to know you meant so much to us. I hope when your not as upset you'll understand.)

(Could i get a hug goodbye.?) Lucas asked.

Marc shook his head. Walked over to where Lucas was. And opened his small arms.

Lucas engulfed Marc in his arms. (I love you.) He wanted to say so badly but didn't.

Instead he let Marc go from his grasp. Left the kitchen. Thanked LuLu and Parker again for allowing he and Brooke to visit. Lucas then left the home and rejoined Brooke in the car. That would be driven to the airport.

Once he got inside Brooke began to drive. Music from the radio played softly in the background. Filling in the silence between them.

Time passed Lucas at some point turned to Brooke and spoke.

(We need to talk and you need to be honest with me.) He said.

Brooke parked the car at the side of the road and looked back at him.

(I said goodbye and let him go years ago. They have been encouranging me to visit for years. I refused until now. He has a life and a family which we aren't included in. If you love him like you say. You need to let him go.) She said.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 19**

Lucas leaned over putting his hand on hers.

Which caused Brooke to look back at him.

(I understand what your saying and why your saying it.) (But I also know you and during all our time with him. You barely spoke. You were quiet observing taking it all in. That is unlike you in every way. If it was true that you had let him go years ago and didn't want to intrude on his new life then you wouldn't of agreed to meeting with him.)

(You wanted to see him. To talk to him spend time together.) (If you can be honest and open with anyone it would be me especially because this involves our son. I want to know what your really feeling. Let me in Brooke.) Lucas said. Locking eyes with her.

Brooke took a breath. Turning from him. She parked the car. And kept her gaze focused on the window beside her.

Lucas kept his focus on her as her voice filled the empty car.

(When he was born. I realized how empty and lacking in love I was.)

(I held him in my arms. Looked into his eyes and knew that how i felt didn't matter it couldn't because if i allowed my heart to be involved with my choices. I wouldn't of been able to give him up.)

(Which is why i only asked to hold him for a few miutes afterwards i requested the adoption counselour to come into the room and bring him to Lydia and Parker.)

(I will never forget the happiness and joy that i saw on their faces.)

(I was giving them everything they wanted. I was making them a family. And it wasn't until the three of them left the hospital. Did i become overwheled with guilt. Over giving him away, not telling you.)

Tears fell from Brooke's eyes. (If i could take it back. I would i love him so much. But he's happy, secure, and doesn't want for anything. I couldn't let him go if i tried. I think about him every day. Especially after we had Penelope. If your serious about wanting to fight for custody I will be there to support you.) She said. Looking to him.

Lucas wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. As he spoke. (After seeing how his life is like. I am able to see that he's where he should be. LuLu and Parker are his parents and that has to be enough. The conformation that he's experiencing the life we wanted for him is all that matters. Are you okay to drive.?) He asked.

Brooke looked back at him. (Yeah I am. I'm so ready to get back home and relive the happier moments from today.) She said. As she restarted the car and began to drive back on the road.

...

Hours Later

Lucas and Brooke were back in Tree Hill. And spent time with Penelope until she eventually fell asleep. Afterwards the two spent time together until it was late and time to go.

Weeks Later

Penelope and Jamie were now 12 weeks old. They slept 12 hours at night between feedings. Aong with taking 3 naps a day. Their parents have made it a point to introduce new toys to them daily. The babies were much more alert and responsive.

When Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan werent with their children they were with each other.

...

Karen refilled Victoria's cup it was now full of iced tea.

Victoria thanked her. Grabbing another cookie off the plate between them on the coffee table in the living room.

Close by Jamie and Penelope were swinging in their baby swings at Karen's home.

(Have you ever considered moving to Tree Hill.? Then you would be able to see Brooke and Penelope alot more often then you do.) Karen asked.

Victoria took a long sip of juice putting down her glass. A smile coming to her face at Karen's suggestion. (The idea has crossed my mind. But i think i would be overstepping. Brooke and I are just getting on stable ground. Being so close by would create expectations and i don't want to pressure her into forming a relationship with me.) She said. Looking back at Karen.

Karen looked to her. (I think you and Brooke are making alot of progress. You've made the effort to reach out and connect. You two are begining to spend more time together. She would like having you nearby. Penelope grows and changes every day. You would actually get to form a relationship with her from the begining. Which is a opportunity you shouldn't take for granted. Think it over. Let me know if you need any help finding a place.) Karen said.

Victoria looked to her. (Thanks for the advice and for being the mother to Brooke i was never able to be.)

Karen put her hand on Victoria's. (It was and is a time in life i would never regret. She means alot to me. She's been a blessing to me.) She said.

...

Brooke walked over to the empty space in the cafeteria.

Unable to ignore the multiple calls from her cell phone that she had recieved. She put the phone to her hear and listened as an unfamiliar voice filled her ear.

(I'm sorry to have to you this. But Parker and LuLu Mccloud have been involved in an accident earlier this morning. They died from the seriousness of their injuries. You and Lucas Scott need to come to the New York and visit with their lawyer there is information you need to be informed of.) The woman said.

Brooke felt her heart drop as she struggled to speak.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 20**

_(Listen to All fall down by One Republic.)_

I got off the phone and turned it off. Placing it down on the table. This was all too much to process and understand. Lucas and I only saw them a matter of days ago. Lulu, Parker, and Marc together. Happy and living life as a family. Now it was only Marc.

Brooke felt her legs shake under her. She steaded herself and began to make her way back over to the other side of the cafeteria.

She sat down at the table and told everyone what she had just been told. Unable to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes.

The friends offered support, condolsenses, and a strong sense of understanding. Lucas and Brooke thanked their friends and left the cafeteria then school. Informing Karen and Victoria of the recent events.

Lucas got into his car and did what he could think of to comfort Brooke who was visibly upset. As for himself he was in a state of shock and disbelief.

The drive to the airport took shorter then usual. Because Lucas was laying heavily on the gas. Once they arrivied. The two got out and boarded the plan. They kept to themselves. And sat beside each other.

In a matter of hours. The plane had landed in New York.

Brooke lead the way to the lawyer's office. Once they found it. The two of them walked inside and sat next to each other.

A man in a black suit, beard, glasses, and tall. Got up from his desk and looked up at them. He extend his hand.

(Maddox Porter. You must be Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis.) He said.

Lucas shook the man's hand then sat back down. Brooke did the same. Shaking his hand then sitting back in her seat. Attempting to get comfortable but finding that impossible.

Lucas looked up at the man. (Yes we are. We were told what happened to LuLu and Parker. Is there anymore information we should know.? And what happened to Marc. ? Does he have any idea what has taken place.?) He asked.

Maddox looked to them. (The accident was at first seen as an accident. But we now know that isn't the case.)

(LuLu and Parker Mccloud were targeted. It was an intended and planed murder.) Maddox said.

Brooke felt herself grow uneasy and sickened by the revelation.

She looked back at Maddox. (None of this makes any sense. LuLu was a teacher. Parker a pedeatrition. Why.? who.? would want them died.?) She asked. With emotion in her voice.

Parker looked back at Lucas and Brooke.

(Based off the information we've recently gathered. They were made a target because of LuLu's estranged brother. Xzavier. He's supposedly a reformed criminal many other people feel as though he's still very much involved and possibly had his sister and her her husband set up for a murder for hire.)

(Honestly there is alot of information we don't know. As for why you were asked to come here is because LuLu and Parker wanted you to have acess to certain things. They signed over ownership of their home. vacation properties they owned. As for their finances. They left all their money for Marc. But given his young age he isn't entilted to it until he's much older.) Maddox said.

Brooke focused her gaze. (What is going to happen at this point in regards to custody of Marc.?) She asked.

Maddox looked down at his papers then back at them.

(LuLu and Parker didn't have any other family outside of LuLu's brother. And given the information i've read on the two of you. Your parental rights were signed over years ago. Which means Marc will be taken into foster care and put into a group home. Until and if ever he get's adopted.) Maddox said.

Lucas put his hand in Brooke's. (That is uncessary. We are more than willing and capable enough to take him home with us to Tree Hill.) He said.

Parker looked back at them. (No that can't and won't happen. There is nothing more we need to discuss.) He said.

(Is it possible that we can see him.?) Brooke asked.

Maddox looked to her. (Yes a short visit would be okay. But afterwards he will leave with the social worker. He is at their home. Being watched by a neighbor.) He said.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you readers. This story is just getting started. Let me know your thoughts.? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 21**

Sometime Later

Lucas shut the door behind us. We walked through the entryway together hand and hand. Being back in LuLu and Parker's home without them felt strange empty and hollow. Looking at the various family photos on the wall made this thump rise in my throat. They were just gone. Far too soon. Leaving Marc behind. My heart felt shattered.

We left the entryway. We walked through the living room then the kitchen. We hadn't seen Marc at all. At the sound of small footsteps grabbing our attetion. We walked through the hallway and went in the direction of Marc's room.

It looked exactly the same. The walls painted with the colors of blue, yellow, and green. It was bright, colorful, and childlike.

We walked inside his room and found him wearing a backpack. And putting on his shoes. Clutched under his arm was a brown teddy bear.

At the sight of his us. He didn't run towards us. Instead he kept focused on what he was doing.

Lucas and I looked to each other then walked over to him.

Lucas spoke first. I just couldn't. I had to calm down the urge i had to breakdown into tears. This wasn't right or fair. To them especially to him.

(Marc. Brooke and I heard about what happened to your parents. Which is why we're here. We wanted to check in on you, talk.) He said.

It was then that Brooke spoke up. (And tell you how sorry we are. Your mom and dad loved you very much and wouldn't of left you if they had a choice.)

(Can i give you a hug.?) She asked.

Marc stopped packing his bag and looked to her. Placing it on the bed and opened his arms.

Brooke walked over. Leaned down hugged him tightly.

At some point she let him go. She held his hand in hers. Now taking the time to really at him.

His blond hair, sun kissed tan skin, the bright blue in his eyes. She remembered the sight of his dimples when he smiled.

Today there was no smile or ongoing conversation. She saw in his eyes. Sadness, and heart ache.

(Why are you packing a bag.?) Brooke asked.

They focused their gaze on him.

(The social worker said. I am allowed to pack one bag with whatever i want then i have to leave. With my momma and daddy gone. I have to go away and she won't tell me where.)

(We can't be friends anymore. Brooke why are you here.? last time you left and didn't say goodbye. I thought i had done something wrong and that you didn't like me.) Marc confessed.

Brooke took ahold of his hands. And looked into his eyes as she spoke.

(Me leaving then wasn't your fault. It had to do with everything but you. Spending time together making memories with you. Meant more to me than i can describe.) She said. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas looked up at him. (We have cared about you for a long time.) He said.

Marc looked back at him. (How long.?) he asked.

(Your entire life.) Brooke said.

Hearing knocking at the door. Marc turned his head.

The social worker opened the door and walked inside.

(It's time to go. Have you got everything you need.?) She asked. Looking to Marc.

Marc shook his head. (Yeah my bag is packed. We can leave now.)

He looked back at Lucas then Brooke.

(Goodbye.) He said.

Brooke and Lucas watched him walk across the room.

Brooke found her heart twisting in every direction.

As Lucas took ahold of her hand in his.

He leaned over putting a kiss on her cheek.

(I'll be right back.) He said. Letting go of her hand.

As he left the bedroom. And walked into the hallway.

At the sight of Marc standing in the hallway alone. He walked over to him.

Seeing Lucas Marc walked over.

(Is everything okay.? why are you out here alone.?) Lucas asked.

Marc looked to him. (The social worker and momma and daddy's lawyer are talking. They told me to stay out here.) He said.

Lucas looked back at his son. In awe at the brave face he was putting on. (Can i have a hug goodbye.?) He asked.

Marc shook his head walked over to Lucas. And wrapped his small around him.

Lucas hugged him. Holdin on tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Eventually he let him go from his arms. Locking eyes with Marc.

(We love you so much. Brooke and I want you have the best life possible. Which is why we want you to come live with us.) Lucas said.

Marc looked to him. (Do you think momma and daddy would be okay with that.?) He asked.

Lucas shook his head. (Yes i know that is exactly what they would want come on.) He said. Grabbing ahold of Marc's hand in his. As they went back down the hallway in the direction of his bedroom.

Brooke got up and locked eyes with Lucas. Her gaze then landing on Marc.

(Lucas said i could come home with you and him.) Marc said. Looking to her.

Brooke took ahold of Marc's other hand. (Come then let's go home.) She said.

The three of them quickly left the lawyer's office together.

...


	22. Chapter 22

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 22**

_(Listen to Calls me home - Shannon Labrie.)_

The flight back to Tree Hill took a number of hours. Once we got back to town. We stopped by Karen's home to drop off Marc. To the surprise of Karen and Victoria. Who were completly surprised at the arrival of the grandson they hadn't been made notified of until recently. Lucas tucked Marc into bed. In Karen's guest room. We made a promise to both of our mothers to explain everything later after quickly checking in on a sleeping Penelope. We left Karen's home.

And got into Lucas's car. He started to drive. I waited a matter of minutes before i turned to him and started to speak.

(This isn't going to just fall into place. You know that right.?)

(We took him. Out of New York. Once LuLu and Parker died. Then Xzavier was taken out of the running for custody. Which made Marc a ward of the state. We kidnapped him Luke.) Brooke said.

Lucas eventually parked the car and took her hand in his. Looking into her eyes as he spoke. (We did what was right. We owe everything to LuLu and Parker. They loved, cherished, and dedicated their lives to Marc. In the wake of their deaths. We are being given an opportunity to be the parents to Marc we weren't capable of being before.) He said.

(We can be a family. You, me, Penelope, and Marc. Right the wrongs that were done and change the course of the past. By doing things differently. But before we can celebrate anything we need to meet with a lawyer and get adoption papers for drawn up for Marc.) Brooke said. Looking back at him.

(What is going to happen with LuLu and Parker's service.?) Lucas asked.

(I'm calling to inquier about any details right now.) Brooke said. Putting the phone to her as she began asking questions.

Awhile later the call ended. Brooke looked over at Lucas.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. Reopening them seconds later. (According to what i was told. The funeral arrangements are being made and the cermony is being planned and funded by Xzavier. According to what the lawyer told me after i offered our want to help out in any way.)

(He told me that Xzavier did not need our help. He would put everything together and he didn't want either of us to attend the cermony. It was then that i questioned about Marc attending. And he said he didn't think that was needed. He was a kid and had a new life.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to her. (I don't agree with that at all. They were the only parents he has ever known. He has every right to say goodbye to them.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (I couldn't agree more. And honestly i want to need to thank them and have some kind of closure. More importantly. Marc deserves to find some kind of peace. Hopefully by attending it that will begin to happen. I'll make sure my sources keep me up to date on what's happening in the city.)

(In the meantime. We need to keep the news of him. Being in town. For family and friends only.) Brooke said.

Lucas took her hand in his. (I'm all about keeping this news private. Penelope has a room at my house and yours. Is that going to be the same way with Marc.?) He asked.

Brooke looked to him. (I think that would be the best thing. Do you have another idea.?) She asked.

Lucas looked to her. (Yeah i do. We can pick out a house together with enough room for the kids then we can all live in that house together.) He said.

(I'll have to think about that.) Brooke said.

...

**Author's note : What do you think of Lucas's suggestion of picking out a house and moving in together with the kids even though he and Brooke are not a couple.? Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 23**

Days Later

The woman shut the door to her office. Walked over to her cabinet. Got out the file she needed and sat back down at her desk.

(Brooke it's been years. How you are. How is everything.?) The woman asked.

Brooke smiled up at her. (Life has been very eventful. My clothing company Clothes over bros is becoming a huge success. I have a beautiful daughter named Penelope and the reason for this meeting is because of the last time we saw each other. My son Marc. The living situation has drastically changed. His adoptive parents were killed and the only other family he has legally is the woman's criminal brother who is not fit to be apart of his life and is allegedly responsible for their deaths.)

(Me and Marc's biological father want to legally adopt him. Once he's old enough to understand the entire situation we will explain it to him. In the meantime we want him protected and under our care without any problems happening. If possible i need a rush on the papers.) Brooke said. Looking back at her lawyer.

The woman looked to Brooke. (The two of you wanting to adopt him makes alot of sense and as long as Xzavier would sign off on it there should be no problem. Legally he needs to give permission in order for the adoption to go through. He is the next of kin. Without it. You and Lucas would have no rights to Marc.)

Brooke felt her body tense up. (We have to go through Xzavier before we can adopt Marc. What if he doesn't let that happen.?) She asked.

(Then there isn't anything i could do. You and Lucas's parental rights were signed over. How exactly did you and Lucas gain access to Marc to begin with.?) The lawyer asked.

Brooke took a breath. And started to speak. (We went to go visit him at his house. He was in the process of packing a bag. He was about to be taken away by a social worker and brought into foster the lawyer and social were talking in private. Lucas spoke with Marc and ended up bringing him to me.)

(It was Marc who said. Lucas suggested he come home with us to Tree Hill. I didn't protest or argue with Lucas about it. This was a drastic decision but it was the right one. If we hadn't of done it. Marc would of been taken into foster care left to the care of strangers. He belongs with us. We are his parents we love him. Even if he doesn't know that yet.) Brooke said.

The woman took a breath and looked back at Brooke.

(You two went about this the wrong way. But as a parent i understand. For right now i'll draw up the adoption papers and keep them in my files. Once Xzavier signs off on custody. You and Lucas come see me and we'll get these papers completed. In the meantime i would keep the news of Marc only to the closest people in your life until everything is figured out.) She said.

Brooke got up from the chair. (Thank you for your thoughts and guidance. I will relay this all to Lucas and we will go see Xzavier as soon as possible. We already planned to tell family and friends only. We will make sure and tell them to keep the news to themselves.) She said. As she made her way out of the office.

...

Lucas smiled as he just finished feeding Penelope a bottle and was now placing her in the close by baby swing. At the sound of small footsteps he turned up his gaze.

Marc walked over to where he was and sat down on the seat beside him.

Lucas looked up at him. Taking notice of how quiet and reserved his son had been these past few days. It was if the light inside him had shut off.

(Marc can i get you a snack.? Would you like to read or draw.? I got a big box of crayons. And new coloring books i just bought. The book shelf in my office is full of books. Just pick one and we could read it together.) Lucas said.

Marc shook his head. Wrapping his arms around himself.

(I don't want to do any of that stuff. I don't understand where did my momma and daddy go.? No one told me anything. That man just came into my room and told me to pack a bag. It doesn't make sense. They wouldn't just go away and leave me alone.) Marc said. The emotion in his voice thick.

Lucas felt his heart break. No one had told Marc that LuLu and Parker were died. It all made now the shift and change in his behavior and demeanor he felt abandoned by them. Not knowing their absence from his life wasn't their choosing.

Lucas put his hand on Marc's. (Marc you need to know. That your mom and dad loved you very much. You were the most important person in their life. They are not away from you because they want to be. Your mom and dad died. There was an accident. I'm sorry but you aren't going to see them again.) He said.

Marc looked back at Lucas with tears welling up in his eyes.

(I'm never going to see them again. I'm all alone.!) He exclaimed. With tears falling from his eyes.

Lucas wrapped his arms around the boy. Holding him securly in his arms. (It's going to be okay. You're not alone. You have me, Brooke, and so many more people who love you. We're going to get you through this.) He said. Hopeful his words were able to comfort his son in some way.

Eventually Lucas let Marc go from his arms.

Marc then laid himself down on the couch. Staring around at the walls.

Lucas looked over at him. Then checked in on Penelope was now wide awake. He smiled up at her. Getting off the couch as he carefully picked up Penelope out of the baby swing.

Cradling the infant in his arms. (Daddy's little girl. I love you.) He said. Staring into her eyes.

Penelope smiled back at him. At the sound of repeated knocking at the front door. Lucas carefully placed his daughter back in her swing and restarted it.

Lucas walked over to the front door and opened it slowly.

He took a breath and felt himself grow more annoyed by the second.

(Peyton what are you doing here.? We broke up remember.?) Lucas asked.

Peyton smiled up at him. (That was a mistake Luke. It's alright. You needed your space i gave you that. Now we can reconnect and make our relationship a priority again. Can i come in.?) She asked.

Lucas blocked her view of looking inside the home with his hand.

(No you can't i have bigger life siuations to handle. People who love and need me right now. And that doesn't include you.) He said.

(There is no need to be so secretive Lucas. You and i know each other in every possible way you can know another person. Since your busy i'll come back later. Goodbye Luke.) Peyton said. Smiling up at him. As she began to make her way down the stairs and into her car.

Lucas took a breath. And went back into his home. He got out his phone and started to text Brooke.

_Peyton has resurfaced. She is back and more determined than ever to put us back together. But she is wasting her time. My heart belongs to one woman and that's you. _

He felt satisfied with the text and sent it. Then went back in the living room to be with his children.

...

Rachel smiled up at Brooke. (Moving in together with your kids. Even though you aren't together. That's very modern family of him.) She said.

Brooke smiled back at her. (I haven't agreed to anything. And given all this other stuff we have dealing with in terms of Marc. Living together, buying a house is low on the list.) She said. Looking back at Rachel.

(Speaking of Marc i get to meet him right.?) Rachel asked.

(Of course. Aunt Rachel, uncle Mouth. Why wouldn't you be apart of his life.?) Brooke asked.

(Great to hear you say that. It's just we've been really distant lately. I didn't know what to make of it.) Rachel said.

(You are one of my closest friends. Never doubt how important you are to me.) Brooke said.

...


	24. Chapter 24

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 24**

Sometime Later

Brooke looked up at Marc smiling up at him. (Lucas and I were thinking that you need a room of your own. That you would have designed in anyway you want. Would you like that.?) She asked.

Marc shook his head. (Yeah i would. I want the room next to Penelope's to be mine. Can the walls be painted and i can i get new toys.?) He asked.

Brooke looked back at him. (Of course you can. We can do that and anything else you want. You'll have a room here with me and a room at Lucas's house just like Penelope does.) She said.

Marc looked over at Penelope who was in the arms of her grandma Karen. Then looked back at Brooke.

(Do you think my momma and daddy would be angry with me.? That i left home and didn't get to say goodbye to them.?) He asked.

Brooke and Karen looked to each other. Then back at Marc.

Brooke's face softened. She took ahold of his hand in hers. (Np they wouldn't be angry at all. You had no control over what happened to them. They would just be happy to know that you were okay. We are all here to make sure that happens.) She said. Looking to him.

Marc locked eyes with her. (But i'm not okay at all. They are going to miss my first day of preschool and every day after that. I'm an orphan.) He said. Looking back at her.

(You are not an orphan. You have me, Lucas, and our family and friends.) She said.

Marc looked to her. (But you and Lucas arent my family. Neither is any of the rest of those people.) He said.

...

The lawyer shut the door behind her. Then sat down and looked up from her desk.

(Lucas Scott. I am very surprised to see you here alone. But your presence is welcomed. What can i do for you.?) She asked.

Lucas looked back at her. (I got your contact information from Brooke. She doesn't know i'm here. I have information i need clarity on.) He said. Looking to her.

She gathered Brooke's file and looked to him. (Alright ask away.) She said. Smiling up at him.

(In regards to the adoption. I had no idea it had taken place. The papers were signed by Brooke herself. I didn't even know Marc existed until recently.) Lucas said. Looking to her.

The woman looked back at him. With a look of surprise.

(That was information i wasn't aware of. This changes things. That makes the adoption illegal. Since you didn't give consent. Especially since you didn't know Marc existed. And missed out on the first three years of his life. Given the young age you and Brooke were. Parental signatures were needed as well which werent there for either of you. This all means that you and Brooke's rights were never terminated. You and her are his parents legally as well. There is no need to file for an adoption. Xzavier's involvement is no longer relevant. You and Brooke have full access to Marc as his parents.) The lawyer said.

Lucas looked back at the lawyer. Hearing those words sent a wave of relief through him. The danger Xzavier presented was no longer a factor. They could move on together. It was only a matter of a name change from Mccloud to Scott. But that was minor an unimportant.

(Thank you.) Lucas said. Getting off the chair. And leaving the office.

...

Once Lucas got back to his home. He went to find Brooke. It was just them and the kids in the house now. Karen had to return to the cafe.

Marc was in the guest room playing with a few toys his mother had bought for him. While Penelope had just been put down for a nap.

Brooke was in the living room with a baby monitor close by.

He sat down beside and explained where he was. Then went into detail about what had taken place with the lawyer. After he was finished telling her everything. He looked up at her.

Brooke put her hand on his. (I think back on it now. And can't believe i did what i did. I could saved alot people heart ache and pain if I had just been honest. I will understand how you were able to forgive me. But I'm grateful and thankful that you did.)

(In light of this recent development. I thought it over and would love to look into buying a house together for us and most importantly the kids.) She said.

...

Weeks Later

After days of searching. Brooke and Lucas were able to find a home. That was colorful, spacious, and a combination of both their styles.

Each of them had their own room. Brooke and Lucas had begun to get into a rountine in regards to the kids and their work schedule.

After days of no communication Brooke was told the details of LuLu and Parker's funeral along with a location and time. It was in a matter of days.

Brooke and Lucas bought outfits they thought were needed. For themselves and a child size suit for Marc. They had told him he would be given the chance to say goodbye to his parents and with that he was ready to go back to the city. Penelope would stay with her grandmothers. While Brooke and Lucas were in New York.

Days Later

Brooke and Lucas entered the church with Marc in the middle of them. There wasn't alot of people there. Which wasn't a surprise to Brooke or Lucas. Xzavier wasn't apart of their life he wouldn't know who LuLu or Parker's friends were.

The three of them sat together. In the middle seating area of the church.

Brooke felt her body ache. At the sight of pictures of a smiling LuLu and Parker with Marc between them.

She said a silent prayer for them hopeful they were together and at peace. Thanking them for being the parents that Marc needed and deserved.

The service went by quickly. It wasn't until almost the end. Did Marc break away from them.

He ran to the front of the church. And towards the two large pictures of his parents and wrapped his arms around one then the other.

(I love you momma. I love you daddy. Goodbye.) He said. His voice thick with emotion. He eventually let go of the pictures and walked back over to Brooke and Lucas.

...

**Author's Note : My readers. You continue to make me grateful and humble by your support. Let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 25**

Weeks Later

_(Listen to The Open Sea - All in a Day.)_

At 18 weeks old. Penelope and Jamie were now They babies were growing and flourishing by the day begining to eat solid foods. But their main meals still consisted of milk. Their parents have had to make sure to keep an eye on them and pay close attetion whenever they were changing diapers or clothes. These days. They were becoming alot more active with their movements. The process of baby proofing was starting. Because soon enough Penelope and Jamie would be mobile around getting into everything. The babies partipated in tummy time. And had started putting their hands and feet in their mouths which was a normal activity for babies at this age.

Brooke and Lucas along with Nathan and Haley. Have found a way to manage juggling their lives as parents and students. While they were in school the babies were watched by their grandparents.

With Penelope being watched by Karen for the morning. Victoria decided to video chat with Karen. Wanting to see how she was doing and to inquire about her granddaughter. She parked her car and got out of it. Victoria began to make her way towards up her home. Pausing at the sight of a familiar face.

Victoria put away her phone and crossed her arms against her chest.

(Are you lost.? this isn't Vegas or a casino. What are you doing here Ted.?) She asked. Looking up at her estranged husband.

The formally dressed man walked over to where she was. And smiled up at her.

(I'm not lost at all. I thought it was time to come home and repair things with you and our daughter.) He said. Looking to her.

(If Brooke wants a relationship with you. Then that's her business. As for me. You've proven time and time again. That being a husband and father isn't a priority to you. I really need to get on with having divorce papers filed up. So we can stop wasting each other's time.) Victoria said.

He looked back at her. (It's been years Vicky. If you wanted this marriage to be over you could of done that by now. I'm back in Tree Hill for good. My business is steady and all i care about is reconnecting with you, Brooke, and meeting my granddaughter.) Ted said.

(I should be taken off that list the couple we used to be hasn't been a reality in a long time. Goodbye Ted.) Victoria said. Moving past him as she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her home.

He looked up at her. (I'll see you around.) Ted said. As he started walking in the direction of his car.

Sometime Later

Lucas and Brooke sat beside each other. With Marc sitting in his own seperate chair. Penelope was happily swinging in her baby swing close by.

(We wanted to talk to you about something very important. Lucas and i will never take the place of your parents in your life and in your heart but we need to be honest with you.) Brooke said.

Lucas then began to speak. (They were adoptive parents. Brooke and i are your biological parents. You were put up for adoption as a baby and given to them.) He said.

Marc looked back at him. (So i have my momma and daddy in heaven and i have you two now. I'm so lucky. Can i call you mom and dad.?) He asked. Looking to them.

Brooke put her hand in his. Smiling warmly up at him.

(Of course if you feel comfortable doing that.) She said.

(We love you very much. Both you and your sister.) Lucas said.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you readers. The truth is out. Now the biggest question of all remains how much longer will this platonic arrangement between Lucas and Brooke last.? Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 26**

_(Listen to _

_The Other Side by _

_Ruelle.)_

Days Later

The sound of toys clambing together echoed from the living room to the kitchen. Karen was watching over Penelope. She had more time in her schedule to be with her grandchildren since she made adjustments to her schedule. She was able to have peace of nind knowing her resturant was in capable hands with her co workers until she returned for her later shift.

Victoria put the last of the tray of cookies in the oven. Closing the door. As she took off her oven mitts and took a seat beside Marc who was eating the remainding batter left behind in the mixing bowl with a spoon.

He finished the small amount of batter he had on his spoon then placed the spoon back in the empty bowl. And looked over at his grandmother.

(Grandma Victoria. Did you bake cookies with my mom when she was little.?) He asked.

She smiled up at him. (No i didn't unfortunately. I was a different person back then. What mattered to me was not spending time with her and but that will not be the case for you or Penelope. Your parents put the two of you first in every way.) Victoria said.

Marc thought over the words he had heard then looked back at her.

(You should tell her your sorry and try to make new memories together. You're her momma and she loves you and you love her. That's all that matters.) He said.

Victoria ruffled his hair with her hand. (Life is not that easy and simple. With the cookies baking you go pick out a movie. Do you want white or chocolate milk with your cookies.?) She asked.

Marc smiled up at her. (Chocolate. And we can watch Charlie and the chocolate factory.) He said. Extending his hand to her.

She smiled. Taking his hand in hers. As the two walked out of the kitchen together.

...

Hours Later

Brooke did the last of her inventory before she started to make her way out of the store. At the sound of the front door opening. She looked up.

A smile went across her face. (Daddy. Are you visiting or back in town for good.?) She asked. Walking over to him.

He smiled back at her. Pulling her into his arms in a hug.

She hugged him back. The two seperating shortly.

(Cookie. I've missed you. It's been way too long since we've been in the same place and i'm sorry for that. These past few years my world has been consumed with my business and traveling. But still i should have made more of an effort to keep in touch.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (It's okay. I know things with you and mom were full of turmoil for years. And i was caught in the middle of it. Which sucked and caused me to act out but i'm in a completly different space and am in the process of moving forward. With forgiveness and building a new relationship with mom and hopefully you too.) She said.

Ted took her hand in his. (There is nothing i would want more. Over time i hope to gain your trust and belief in me. At some point maybe i could officially meet my granddaughter.) He said.

(That could be arranged later on. In the mean time I'm looking forward too catching up with you.) She said.

...

Brooke walked through the front door of their home. And closed it behind as she made her way through the entryway.

Lucas walked over to her with a smile on his face.

(The kids are asleep. I thought we could have dinner together.) He said.

She smiled up at him. (That sounds so nice. I forget that you can cook. I could really use the company. Especially if it's yours.) Brooke said.

Lucas took ahold of her hand in his. The two walked into the kitchen.

On the table was already plated dishes of pasta, barbeque chicken, mini potatoes. And two glasses of a cool beverage.

The two took seats beside each other.

And began to talk about their day. Making sure to not leave out anything. Brooke told about her dad resurfacing at her store.

She took a long sip from her glass then looked up at Lucas.

(During lunch Rachel just so happens to ask me about us. And how long this arrangement between us was going to last. Which is a question i couldn't answer. For months now this has been our life. It's been working just fine. I don't see why it should chage.) Brooke said.

Lucas put his hand on hers. (We are sharing a life together except we're not really together. We are a family in every sense of the word. Our connection and love for each other was already strengthened by having Penelope. Now with the addition of Marc it's only made those emotions stronger. At least for me it has.)

(There is no part of you that wants more.? To love and be loved. To experience being in love with someone who loves you in that same way.) He asked.

Brooke locked eyes with him. (I have all the happiness i've spent my life running from. Between the kids. My friends. And the success of my company. Knowing i'm able to make a difference having that platform. Means alot. Love is not needed at least the kind of love your talking about. I've had my heart broken enough to know. It's not worth the risk. I would rather live without it.) She confessed.

He locked eyes with her. (You don't have to live without it. I want to give you that. All the love, happiness, and the security of a full life.) Lucas said.

(You've been torn between Peyton and I since we met. You're heart has always been conflicted when it came to her. I just can't allow myself to let you in and be vunerable like that again.) Brooke said. With emotion in her voice.

...


	27. Chapter 27

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 27**

Days Later

_(Listen to oceans by seafret.)_

_We hide our emotions _

_Under the surface trying to pretend._

The front door of the home opened in front of him. He was met with a smiling face.

(Lucas i knew you would find your way back to me eventually.)

(It was just a matter of time. The feelings we have for each other. Have never really gone away. That is why Brooke is always and will never stop being threatened. In terms of us. Come in we can enjoy the emptiness of my place.) Peyton said. Reaching over taking ahold of his hand.

Lucas let go of her hand. Looking back at her. (I didn't come here to reconnect or repair anything between us. Mainly because there is no us in any compacity. Too much has gone on for any sort of relationship to ever exist. I came here to get back the keys to my house that's all.) He said. Looking to her.

Peyton took a breath. Walked back inside her home. Reappearing minutes later with the keys in her hands. She leaned over handing it over to him.

Lucas took the keys putting them away in his pocket. (We have no other reason to be in each other's lives. I've moved on at some point you need to do the same. Goodbye Peyton.) He said. Turning from her. He walked down the stairs. Crossed the street and got into his car.

Peyton waited until he drove away before she closed the door to her home and walked inside. Locking it behind her.

She walked through her entryway and up the stairs. She gazed over the pictures on the wall that were hung which were framed memories from the past. After all this time. Peyton didn't see the point in removing them. They represented a happier time in her life.

Walking inside her bedroom she shut the door to her room. And went over to her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer. She stuck her hands inside. And pulled out a small envelope.

She sat down on the ground and opened it slowly. Inside the envelope. Peyton removed her most hidden secret. An ultrasound picture. She turned over the back and ran her fingers on it.

I was 6 weeks pregnant. With Lucas's baby. I was going to keep it. At last be able to experience uncoditional love that took place between a mother and child. But my happiness and joy was short lived. I lost the baby. It was early in the pregnancy. So i told no one. Yet the experience. Broke my heart and darkened something inside me.

Brooke had it all. A healthy baby, successful career, and Lucas. But she was keeping him at a distance. For reasons. I would never understand. All i knew was that she was doing me a favor. At some point Lucas would grow tired of her rejection and turn to me.

...

Brooke smiled up at Haley. The two were sitting next to each other at Karen's cafe. Being seniors now. They had the option to have lunch off campus so the friends decided to take advantage of that especially since the weather was at last getting warmer.

They had just put in their orders. Haley smiled back at her. Putting away her phone. (Jamie is having the time of his life with my parents. I called Karen. Penelope and Marc are doing great. Now let's catch up. Between class, the kids, and life. We have been really busy.) She said.

Brooke took a sip of iced tea from her glass then looked back at Haley. (A few days ago. Lucas poured his heart out to me. Telling me how much he loved me and how he wanted us to be a couple. I didn't give in to that and instead gave my reasons as to it wouldn't happen. How i was fine with the arrangement we already had.) She said.

Haley finished the few nachos she had grabbed from her plate and looked back at Brooke. (From the look on your face and the emotion in her your voice. I take it as you feel alot stronger about the idea of being together with him again then your willing to admit.) She said.

Brooke took a few nachos ate them. Then took a short drink from her glass.

The waitress brought over their entrees. Placing it down in front of them.

Once she left the table. Brooke turned and looked up at Haley. Wiping away the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

(It's true. It's not i don't want to be with him or that i don't love him. Because i do. But nothing is simple or easy when it comes to us being in a relationship we both have our issues. Which is why it didn't work out the last time. I just don't want to feel as if he's only wanting a life with me and our kids because Peyton isn't available.) Brooke confessed.

...

**Author's Note : My readers your support means the world to me. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 28**

_(Listen to Ashes by Celine Dion.)_

Hours Later

The aroma of food being cooked went throughout the home. It was a dish enjoyed by everyone. Macaroni and cheese, pork chops, with a side of peas and carrots. To drink there was lemonade, or iced tea. Penelope was in the process of being fed then she would be put down for a nap. Lucas was focusing on her and Marc who was starting to read books on his own now.

Ever since that talk Brooke and I had. Things between us have been different distant in a way. I more than anyone else understood why she felt the need to hold back on how she felt and why she was so hesistant to pursue a relationship with me. Her feelings were a result of my choices from the past.

I could keep telling her how much i loved her. But at this point it wasn't enough. Just like back in high school. My words only went so far. And i wasn't able to see it then. My fault in our past was letting Peyton in my life and my heart without barriers between us. With Brooke we had grown apart because i grew closer to Peyton and she had been given no other choice but to end our relationship. Because her heart was breaking and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She explained to me through her tears in the back room at Nathan and Haley's reception. How much she loved me and needed me in that moment i couldn't absoarb that information. All i could see was that the girl i loved had become a stranger. And Peyton was safe, familiar. So i found refuge in running back to her.

When Brooke and I broke up i was lost and felt defeated which is why i didn't fight for her like i should of.

Lucas thought to himself. As he looked over at Brooke.

The family was now at the tkitchen table eating dinner. And talking about what went on in their day.

...

Sometime later

After reading books and tucking in both Penelope and Marc. Brooke and Lucas were now in the living room.

Brooke was sketching designs. And focus her attetion on anything but Lucas.

While Lucas remained focused on his newest project. Creating a gesture to show Brooke exactly how he felt and how serious he was about being a couple. Which meant letting her in.

Brooke had went to bed first. Lucas remained in the living room. With it only being him now. He lifted the box addressed to him from the past. Given to him by Brooke. It was raining. She stormed off in a storm. Angry at him. After finding out about him using the same words in a letter to Peyton he had written to her.

She confronted him. Asking what the difference was. Why I had chosen her and not Peyton. I had managed to give her a glimpse into my true feelings. Now there was no reason to hold back anymore.

Lucas finished the remainder of his first letter. And put it inside an envelope. Addressing it to Brooke. He then got off the couch and walked out of the living room. He went into the hallway. And slipped the envelope under her door.

Lucas turned around and walked in the direction of his room.

...

**Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts readers.? Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Unwritten **

**Chapter 29**

_(Listen to I'll be good by _

_Jaymes Young.)_

_I'll be a better man today_

The lamp in the bedroom lit up the entire room. Brooke had stopped steching awhile ago. Her mind hadn't been focused on creating designs. Being alone with Lucas now. In any compacity even if they weren't speaking made her feel vunerable.

She had her the door to his bedroom shut. Which meant he had went to sleep. Brooke gazed over at her door. She scanned the bottom of it. Surprised to find an envelope.

Brooke got off her bed and walked over picking up the envelope. She walked back over to her bed. Reading her name on the front of it. Seeing it was addressed to her from Lucas.

She opened the envelope unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Brooke,_

_It took me longer than i'm willing to admit. For me to truly begin to understand how and why our relationship had fallen apart. I had foolishly thrown in your face that day in the back rooom of Haley and Nathan's wedding reception. The night you spent with Chris Keller while we were together. Then in the next breath i said you were trying to find reasons for us not to work. I accused you of pushing me away. You shot back at me through. With raw pain and honesty. I couldn't see it. In that moment that you were devestated. Then fast forward to us dancing together. You asked questions i answered. You confessed that there was so much going on with you. And that admission had taken me off guard. But clearly it only clarified how far apart we had become. Because i didn't know what you dealing with. As much as we loved each other. _

_Nothing would undo the damage that had been caused by my indecision. And unwilingness to fight for you. Which is why we are in this uncertain unsteady place. So let me re ask and answer theat question. _

_(Why you.?) I choose you Brooke. Because you keep me grounded. You make any aspect of life full of sun and color just by being apart of it. Your heart is is big and forgiving to me and others. Your smile, warmth, compassion, strength. Your beautiful. You are the other half of who i am. You inspire and motivate me to be the kind of man deserving of your love, respect, and loyalty. Being a partner with you on this journey of parenthood has been the most humbling unforgettable experience of my life. Every day is a new adeventure. Watching you support, guide, and uncoditionally love our children is a gift to me. _

_You were and are everything i could ever want or need in a woman. I want to spend the remainder of our life together. _

_Love Lucas_

_**PS: This is just the start of my letters. You asked me once why couldn't i let you all the way in. I'm letting you in. Now it's your turn.**_

Brooke wiped her eyes and clutched the letter close to her.

She put it back inside the envelope. Got off her bed and placed the envelope on her desk. Brooke got out a spare sheet of paper. And a pen. Took a breath and started to write.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 30**

_(Listen to Jesse Glick.)_

_Dear Lucas, Writing to you like this. Brings me back. To when i was so in love with you that i filled a whole box with letters that spanned the entire summer. Right along with the fear that kept me from ever sending them. You had hurt me before which only hightened my insecurity of letting you back into my heart. I stood there with my box of letters in my hands. I just confessed how i had written 82 letters all to you but hadn't sent a single one because i was afraid of you and how you made me feel. Which is even more true now. _

_I love you. The man you are. The father you've become. How just your presence in a room where i already am. Instantly makes me feel safe. You have been that stable calming force since we met. I knew that us being in each other's lives would change everything. I just had no idea how much. _

_I've been holding back ever since you poured your heart out to me over dinner that night. I remember being consumed by the honesty and emotion in your words. At the same time I felt the walls around my heart go up. _

_This fear i have of not being enough. Has never gone away. Even with all the happiness and blessings i've been given. For me with you and our family i feel complete._

_I'm starting to break free of the labels that used to define me and define myself and prioritize what matters the most to me in life. It starts and ends with us. The life we can build as a couple and the dreams we live out together. As a family. _

_I want to be with you. Today, tommorow, For the rest of my life. _

_Love Brooke_

Brooke folded the letter and put it into an envelope. She walked out of her bedroom and through the hallway. Taking a breath as she stood in front of Lucas's door.

It was the middle of the night. The home was dark. The lights were out. She leaned down slipping the envelope she addressed to him under the door and turned as she started to walk away.

Brooke paused. As she heard the front door open.

Lucas's voice filled her ears. (Brooke. I got your letter.) He said. Picking up the envelope holding it in his hands.

Brooke turned and looked up at him.

A smile coming across her face. (I got yours too. It was very honest and revealing. I could feel how sincere your words were. Which is all i could ask for. I should go to bed we both should.) She said.

Lucas smiled back at her. He walked out to where she was.

Reaching out his hand taking hold of hers. Locking eyes with her as he spoke. (I love you.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (I love you too.) She said.

He let go of her hand. Opened the envelope and began to read.

Brooke stood not wanting to stay but also unable to take his gaze from his. Watching as he read her words.

Eventually Lucas finished the letter. He put it back into the envelope and locked eyes with her. He took her hand in his.

He leaned over kissing her.

She kissed him back.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. Knowing exactly that this was where his heart had always belonged.

Eventually the two seperated. Locking eyes on each other.

...


	31. Chapter 31

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 31**

_(Listen to Thats What I Love About Your Love-Jana Kramer.)_

Lucas leaned over caressing her face with his hand. (I don't want to act like this kiss didn't happen. But if your not ready. I won't push you. We need to both be on the same page when it comes to trying again.) He said. Looking to her.

Brooke smiled up at him. Taking her hand in his. (I'm ready. I want to be a couple. I feel as if we have put our lives on hold in this aspect especially on my part. Because i've kept you close but with this lingering distance between us. No more of that. I want to be with you. You want to be with me. So let's make this official.) She said.

Lucas let go of her hand. (You were worth the wait. But i am more then ready to officially call you my girlfriend. For an occasion like this. Words don't solidify it enough for me. Wait here. I'll be right back.) He said. Turning from her as he re entered his bedroom. Shutting the doir behind him.

Brooke waited for him in the hallway. Minutes later Lucas re appeared. He walked back over to where she was. Revealing a small box. He opened it and lifted the item out of the box.

Brooke beamed up at him. (A necklace. It's beautiful.) She said.

Lucas smiled back at her. (Not just any necklace. You gave this to me years ago back in high school. But after our relationship ended. I held on to it. And i had it re done. And added certain symbols that were signifigant to our relationship. I know how much you like to think back on memories.) He said.

Brooke looked up at it. She looked close at the symbols. A basketball from the Rivercourt, Marc and Penelope's birth stones, A sea shell which represented the beach. It was a visible scrapbook that she could hold in her hands and see on a daily basis.

(Put it on me.) She said.

Lucas unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. Closing the back of it. Looking up at her. (You are stunning.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. Smiling as she felt herself. (Thank you. You are very handsome. No more flirting with me i need to get some sleep and so do you. Goodnight.) She said. Leaning over placing a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back. Letting her go from his arms. (If we have to goodnight.) Lucas said.

Brooke quickly turned looking to him. (How many letters. Do i have to look forward too.?) She asked.

Lucas smled back at her. (81.) He said. Turning back around as he headed back into his room.

Brooke turned around. Feeling as if her heart would burst from the happiness she felt. As she walked back down the hallway and went back into her room.

...

Hours Later

In the morning

The shined brightly over the town of Tree Hill. Brooke woke up to the aroma of breakfast and coffee. The combined smells went throughout the home. As she left her bedroom and walked down the stairs. She went straight into the kitchen.

Her heart melting at the sight of Lucas making and plating breakfast. He had made blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He plated the last of the food. Filled the mugs with coffee for himself and her.

Brooke loved seeing Marc feeding baby food to Penelope. He fed with a small spoon. A smile on his face. While Penelope smiled and clapped at the sight of him.

(Good morning everyone.) She said. Smiling up at them.

Lucas smiled back at her. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

She felt her heart quicken from the affection.

Marc smiled up at her. Placing down the spoon and walked over to his mother. (Morning mom.) He said. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Brooke hugged him back. (Morning my boy.) She said.

Brooke walked over to Penelope taking her out off her high chair. Cleaning her up then placed her back into the high chair so she was close by.

Brooke, Lucas, and Marc. Sat down around the table and ate breakfast together. Talked and told about what their plans were for the day.

(Grandma Victoria is taking me to the zoo!) Marc exclaimed happily.

Brooke smiled up at him. (You two have fun. Me or your dad will pick you up after school is over.) She said.

_Breaking News : (Dan Scott is released from Prison on parole! What does this mean for the Scott family.?) The news reporter asked._

Looking up at the audience on the morning news show.

...


	32. Chapter 32

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 32**

Hours Later

The news of Dan Scott being released on parole was the most talked about gossip around Tree Hill high school. Everyone had their own thoughts and theories as to why he was able to be freed.

For Lucas it didn't matter why or how he was released. All he knew was that he hated him with every fiber of his being and nothing would change that. He had spend so many years of life wanting to gain a real relationship with his biological father. At certain times he actually saw glimpses of a decent person in there. But after the shooting once he found out that it was Dan who had murdered Keith the only father figure he had ever known. Took away the love of his mother's life.

Karen had never recovered fully from his death. She still remained in the house they shared. And refused to even think about allowing someone new into her life. Dan stole both of them from me that day and all i wanted at this point in regards to him was revenge.

Lucas thought to himself as he drove away from the school. He had been so lost in own thoughts that he had forgotten Brooke was sitting beside him.

I reached over taking ahold of his hand in mine. As he parked the car in the driveway of our home.

(Hey do you want to talk.?) I asked. Knowing it was probably going to be a waste of time. When it came to this part of his life. He was closed off and reserved.

Lucas turned and looked back at me. (There is nothing to say. He is going to be able to start over. Have a new life and Keith will still be gone. None of this is right or makes any sense.) He said. The emotion in his voice thick.

I felt tears well up in my own eyes. I took a breath and pushed down the emotion i felt. (Luke I don't know what to say. All i know is that Dan may be your father but Keith was your dad. He is the man you admired and looked up too. He's the reason you became the man and father you are.)

(You go inside relax i'll go over to your my mom's and get the kids.)

(I will never fully understand what you feel or know how deeply it affects you. What i can do is be there for you. I love you.) Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

(I love you too.) Lucas said. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

As he left the car. Shutting the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and went into the home.

Brooke took a breath. Closed her eyes as she started to drive.

After almost half an hour of driving she arrivied at her mother's home. Brooke parked in the driveway and got out the car. She knocked on the door once.

The front door opened in front of her slowly. She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her and looked up.

Victoria smiled up at her. (Penelope and Marc are ready to go. You know that there is no need for you to knock i could just make you a key so you can drop by whenever you want.) She said. Looking to her daughter.

Brooke walked inside the home. (It's alright. I'm just here pick our children and get home.) She said.

Marc ran up with two sugar cookies in the entryway.

He smiled up at her. (Hi mom. Me and Penelope had the greatest time with grandma Victoria today.) He said.

Marc ran over to her hugging her.

Brooke smiled back at him. Hugging him back.

(You go wait for me in the car. I'll be right there.) She said.

Marc shook his head. Going over to his grandma Karen.

Hugging her gently. (I love you grandma Victoria.) He said. Looking to her.

Victoria smiled up at him. (I love you too.) She said. Hugging him back. Watching as he left out the door.

Brooke looked over at her mother. (I'm gooing to go get Penelope.) She said. Walking out of the entryway into the hallway.

...

Peyton looked up at Xzavier. (I need you to do one last thing for me. And that is to kill Brooke Davis.) She said.

...


	33. Chapter 33

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 33**

(_Listen to rainy zurich by The fray.)_

_You are what i never knew i needed._

Brooke walked into the room her mother had created for Penelope. She had to admit it was beautiful. Colorful and warm the same could be said for Marc's room that was right across from this one. She was begining to see this changed side to her mother. That she wasn't used to and didn't recognize. Victoria enjoyed having their children in her presence she liked being a grandmother. And her children loved being around her. Pair that with the friendship that had formed between her and Karen. Victoria had evolved into a new person. Which is a reality she had trouble trusting in regards to herself.

She wanted a relationship with mom and her father. But she had this fear that just when she decided to let them in to her heart and her life in a real way they would let her down and reject her like they had done in the past. Brooke knew they would never make progress if she didn't put in the effort which is why she heavily encouraged a relationship with their kids. They deserved a relationship with their grandparents. Regardless of the uncomfortableness it caused her.

Brooke smiled at the sight of her daughter.

Penelope stood up in her crib. (Momma!) she exclaimed happily. Clapping her tiny hands together. The young girl mirrored her mother more and more as the days passed by. Dark straight hair, dimples when she smiled, her eyes, and her personality. Brooke picked up Penelope and her diaper bag then left the room.

The mother and daughter walked through the hallway together and into the entryway. At the sight of them. Victoria walked over. And took ahold of Penelope.

Smiling at the sight of her. (There's my favorite granddaughter.) Victoria said.

Penelope grabbed on to her. (Vi Vi.) The young girl exclaimed.

Victoria looked over at her daughter. (I'll put her in the car.) She said.

Brooke looked back at her mother. (Thanks.) She said. Following her mother out the door.

Brooke opened the back seat door. Victoria carefully placed Penelope inside the carseat strapping her securly inside.

Brooke put the diaper bag beside her. Thanking her mother for allowing the kids to stay over as she got into the drivers seat.

(Anytime.) Victoria said. Watching as her daughter and grandchildren drove away minutes later. Before she re entered her home.

..

The car ride home was far from a quiet one. Marc retold the entire few hours they spent with their grandmother.

Once they got home. Marc got out of the car and opened the front door. In search of his father.

(Daddy you are not going to believe the day we had today.) Marc said.

Lucas smiled up at him. Taking him in his arms in a hug. (Come on you tell me all about.) He said. Letting his son go from his arms. The two held hands as they walked into the living room sitting next to each other.

Brooke followed them with Penelope in her arms. Placing her in the nearby baby swing as she joined Lucas and Marc on the couch.

The smile never leaving Marc's face as spoke. (We went to the zoo and the children's musuem then we went to burger place had lunch. It was so fun.) He said. Looking to his parents.

Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other then back at him.

(We're so happy you and your sister had such a good time.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked up at Marc. (Why don't you go in the play room and we'll let you know when dinner is ready. I was thinking pizza tonight.) She said with a smile.

Marc smiled back at her jumping to his feet. (Yummy! with pepperoni, sausage, and lots of cheese!.) He exclaimed.

Brooked leaned over ruffling his hair. (You got it little man.) She said. Watching as he ran out of the living room and across the hall.

It was then that Brooke grabbed ahold of Lucas's hand.

(How are you holding up.?) She asked. Looking to him.

Lucas looked back at her. (I'll be alright. Thinking about him. Focusing any amount of energy on him just keeps me stuck in the past and i can't allow that to happen. I have you and the kids that is all that matters now.) He said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. Pullling him close to her.

Lucas kissed her back. Eventually the two seperated.

(I love you.) He said. Looking into her eyes.

She smiled up at him. (I love you more.) She said.

He got off the couch and handed her an envelope.

(I'll start working on the pizza. You come join me once your done. Letter two.) He said. Smiling up at her as he left the living room.

Brooke smiled happily. Looking down at the envelope in her hands.

Opening it and unfolding the pages as she began to read.

...

Xzavier looked back at her. (I'm all for leveling the playing field and i'm a huge fan of revenge. But i need to know what do you get out of killing Brooke Davis.?) He asked.

Peyton smiled up at him. (All this time i've been going about it the wrong way. Reconnecting with Lucas can't happen unless Brooke is out of the picture for good. I thought exposing the truth about their son would tear them apart but instead it only made them closer.)

(As for Penelope and Marc they are young. They will recover and i will be there to help and support Lucas through his grief. That family they have should of been mine with Lucas. She stole him and just get's everything she wants while i'm left to suffer. No that's not right. Once she's gone. He'll see that we'll meant to be together.) Peyton said.

Xzavier looked back at her. (Okay i'll make sure it gets done.) He said.

Peyton smiled up at him. (Thank you!) She said. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

The two seperated minutes later. Xzavier walked out of her bedroom door. Then walked out the front door of her home seconds later. Getting back into his car and driving away.

...

**Author's Note : I am blown away and humbled by the love and support for this story. Let them know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 34**

_(Listen to Bigger than love by My favorite highway.)_

Months Later

Brooke smiled as she gazed over at the framed photo on the wall in the hallway. It was a much happy and anticipated moment. She and Lucas's high school graduation day. In the sea of blue gowns and tossed tassles. Applause and tears of happiness from family and friends in the audience. The couple along with their friends graduated gaining their dimplomas and a new sense of freedom. All the drama, gossip, and rumors. Didn't matter anymore. They were now adults with the rest of their lives left unknown and full of endless possiblities.

That day had taken place weeks ago. With the Marc was enjoying a much antipated sleepover with his grandparents. And very excited to be starting preschool in the fall. As for Penelope the baby was now 10 months old. She had playdates with Jamie as much as possible. She was now eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner along with three snacks. She was also starting to feed herself. Penelope's use of language was increasing. She imitated actions and words so you had to be mindful of what you said and did around her.

Penelope crawled everywhere she went and was begining the process of learning to walk. Her sleeping schedule was changing too. Not sleeping as much as she was once wanting to go to sleep later on in the day. We attempted for her to get 11 to 14 hours of sleep each day.

Lucas and I were going to be having a rare night without our kids. We have happily dating for months now. I was wearing a short black dress, red heels, My hair was straight down i was back to wearing my bangs which were curled at the ends.

I felt my heart race as Lucas took my hand. We walked out the door together. Down the stairs into an awaiting limo.

The driver took off seconds later.

Brooke smiled up at him. (The entire weekend to ourselves. I'm going to miss reading your letters and writing back to you.) She said.

Lucas smiled back at her. (I know it was nice connecting on that deep emotional level. With everything out in the open between us.)

(We are usually always on parent mode. But tonight we can just be us. It's finally starting to get warm so i thought we could spend some time at the beach.) He said.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. (Sounds perfect.) She said.

...

The two sat down on a blanket. Brooke laid in his arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around her securly.

(I know you thought that you were done getting letters but i have one more for you.) Lucas said. Turning from her. As he went into his pocket.

Brooke smiled up at him. Excited to know that they werent done sharing this side of themselves with each other.

Lucas handed her a single envelope.

She took it opened it unfolded the page and began to read.

_Dear Brooke,_

_My life has only gotten better because you exist in it. You gave me the greatest blessings in the world. Our children. Because of you i am able to live a full extraordinary life. We have so much to look forward too. I choose you. All there is left to do is ask you this one simple question. _

_..._

Brooke placed down the letter and looked up at him. A look of surprise coming across her face as Lucas was on one knee revealing a ring in his hands.

(Brooke Penelope Davis. Will you marry me.?) He asked. Beaming up at her.

Brooke shook her head. Tears falling from her eyes. (Yes Luke of course. I love you.) She said. The emotion in her voice thick.

Lucas slipped the ring on her finger. Taking her in his arms. Sealing their new union with a kiss.

Eventually the two seperated. The two locked eyes with each other.

(Let's go home. And celebrate just the two of us.) She said.

He took ahold of her hand leading her back to the limo.

...

Sometime Later

Lucas shut and locked the front door of her bedroom. She took her in his arms.

Brooke pulled him closer to her. Feeling herself overcome with joy and happiness. As she pulled his shirt off.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down carefully.

Two were focused on each other. He leaned over reconnecting their lips. Slowly taking her out of the dress she was wearing.

While Brooke concentrated on getting rid of the layers between them. At some point there was no clothes left to take off. The two were consumed with each other.

Every kiss and touch expressing the love they felt for each other.

...

**Author's Note : Your support and love for this story means more than words can say. Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Unwritten **

**Chapter 35**

_(Listen to _

_Disintegration by Jimmy Eat World.)_

Hours Later

In the morning

Brooke woke up slowly. Shielding her eyes from the sun. She was hit with the aroma of pancakes, bacon, and fresh coffee. Turning to the side of her. She smiled happily.

(Good morning Luke.) She said.

He smiled back at her. Leaning over placing a kiss on her lips.

(Good morning Brooke. I am just in awe of you. Your strength, big heart, endless beauty.) Lucas said. Tucking stray hair behind her ear.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. (I thought we were done with the surprises but last night turning our date night into our engagement night. The stars, Your beautiful words, It was an unforgettable night. I cannot believe i get to spend my life with you.) She said. Looking into his eyes.

Lucas linked his fingers with hers. (Believe it. When we met you asked me did i feel it the moment when everything changed. And today right now is one of those life changing moments. We are going through everyday together. Nothing or no one is going to get in the way this time.) He said.

Brooke looked to him. (I like the sound of that. I'm so over the stress and drama. I just want to love you and you love me. While we enjoy watching our family grow. Marc and Penelope are growing by the day. I don't want to miss a second of it.) She said.

(I couldn't agree more. Being able to wake up and be with you and our family is everything i could of asked for.) Lucas said. Looking back at her.

(I made breakfast for us. We can eat, get ready for the day. Then go pick up Marc and Penelope. I know how long you've waited to be engaged and i'm sure your going to tell everyone as soon as we see them. Which is great. Feel free to invite your parents.)

(Regardless of how i may feel about them. They are your parents and very active in our kids life so they should be apart of this day.) Lucas said. Moving over the tray of food to the center of the bed.

Brooke ate one of her pancakes, and one of her pieces of bacon before she took a sip of coffee and looked up at him.

(I will tell them i just don't want to hear their negativity and judgement in regards to us. I want to tell the people first who i know will support us.) Brooke said.

(I'm sure they will be supportive. They look forward to any time they spend with our kids. And they love you. Even if they don't express it in the way you would think they should.) Lucas said.

Brooke took a breath. Running her hand through her hair. (My biggest concern and stress at this point is Peyton. She despises me and once word gets around about our engagement she will have a reaction.) She said.

Lucas took her hand in his. (Peyton is no longer a threat to us. She knows its over between us. I've told her multiple times. At this point her attempting to get back together will look sad and pathetic. I've warned her to stay away from you and our kids. Your safe. You and our children are my entire life.) He said. Looking to her.

Brooke leaned over kissing him. (No more talking about her. Our engagement celebration isn't over yet.) She said. Smiling as she pulled him closer to her.

..

Sometime Later

Lucas and Brooke got Marc and Penelope settled in the car. Lucas was awaiting Brooke. She had told him she would be only a few minutes.

Brooke looked to her mother then her father. Victoria and Ted looked to each other then back at her.

(Thanks for letting the kids stay for the weekend. It meant alot to Lucas and I. I hope they werent too much trouble.) She said.

Victoria smiled up at her. (Of course not. They were very well behaved as usual.) She said.

Ted looked to his daughter. (They are our grandchildren. They are welcome here anytime the same goes for you and Lucas of course. He's a good man an even better father. It's a comfort knowing you are spending your life with someone like that.) He said.

Brooke smiled up at him. (Thank you daddy. And yes Lucas is the grreatest thing that has happened to me. It's taken us a long time to get to this stable, happy, place and we just want to focus on each other and our family.) She said. Looking to her parents.

Victoria walked over to her daughter. Wrapping her arms around her.

Brooke hugged her back. Surprised by the affection.

The two seperated minutes later. (Congrats on your engagement Brooke.) Victoria said. Smiling up at her daughter.

Brooke looked back at her with a look of surprise.

(Lucas told us and your friends what he was planning to do with this weekend. We couldn't be happier for you and him. Let us know if we can help in anyway.) She said.

Brooke smiled back at her.(Thank you. You and daddy can come we'll send aside an invitation for the two of you. I should get going.) She said. Turning from them. As she walked out the front door of their home.

...

Hours Later

Rachel smiled up at Brooke and Haley. Lifting up her glass. (To the future Mrs. Scott.)

The women clinked their glasses and took a drink. They were enjoying some bonding time. Lunch at a booth. Having ordered various items they loved off the menu. While the guys were watching the kids.

(I'm the only not married person between the three of us. Watching you and Haley build your familes and find your soul mates. Reminds me of just how badly i messed things up with Mouth. He couldn't forgive for my mistakes. I don't blame him. I wouldn't forgive me either.) Rachel said. Grabbing a second glass of alcohol off the table beside her and drinking it.

Brooke put her hand on Rachel's.(Give Mouth some time. You two are in love. He just needs space to discover that again. In the mean time drowning your heartbreak in alcohol will only make things worse.) She said. Locking eyes with Rachel.

(There is no point in trying to change into this different person. When all people can focus on is your mistakes. I miss him.) She said. With the emotion in her voice thick.

Haley took ahold of Rachel's other hand. (We know you do. I'm sure he misses you too. We're here to help you through it.) She said.

Brooke placed in front of Rachel a bowl of nachos with various toppings on it. With a large glass of water beside it.

(Start with these.) She said.

Rachel took a handful of nachos and began to eat.

Hours Later

Brooke and Haley stuck around hanging out with Rachel. For as long as they could until they had to leave and go be with their families.

Rachel stuck around the resturant. She was done with drinking and eating greasy food to make sure she wasn't drunk in the morning. She knew how she could be when she began to feel empty and lonley. It only led to trouble.

Rachel got out her phone and clicked on the Uber app.

She paid close attetion as she heard a familiar voice close by.

Peyton paced her feet hitting the ground hard.

(They are engaged! This is actually happening! It was supposed to be me!) She yelled. Throwing her phone across the hallway.

While other resturant guests stared up at her.

Peyton stormed out of the restaurant.

...


	36. Chapter 36

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 36**

_(Listen to No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine.)_

Days Later

Lucas smiled up at the sight of Penelope with her mother. Focusing his view on the two of them as he recorded the video on his phone.

The two were in the living room. Steps away from Lucas. Brooke beamed with happiness as she took hold of her daughter's hands. Watching as the baby took her first few shaky steps.

Brooke smiled warmly at Penelope. (That's right honey. Look at you walking. Daddy and I are so proud of you. Soon you'l be running and playing right along with your big brother.) She said.

The little girl took a few more steps with the assistance from her mother then plopped right back down on the floor.

Brooke laughed as she scooped out the baby in her arms.

(You did good today. You rest up now. We'll try this again later.) She said. Placing kisses all over her daughter's face. The young girl's laughter filling the air.

Brooke walked over to the playpen carefully placing Penelope inside it.

Lucas walked over to Brooke. Wrapping his arms around her. Placing a kiss on her lips.

Brooke kissed him back. Eventually the two seperated.

(She's growing up so fast. They both are.) Lucas said. Looking over at Marc. Who was close by coloring in his coloring books. Sitting close by his sister. Who he was becoming more protective of as time went on.

Brooke smiled up at him. (I know i want it slow down yet i'm enjoying watching them become their own people. As for our upcoming wedding. We are on the same page.)

(Private and personal. We want to happen in the church where your mom and Keith got married and the repection will be at your mom's home. She has that spacious backyard area. And we can hire a chef and a band to play. And all the other fun personal details we like. We are in agreement that we'll right our own vows. After that it's just me getting my dress you getting the tuxedos.) She said.

Lucas looked to her. (The honeymoon has to be booked but that's enough. Somewhere warm, with water, sun, delicious food, and a variety of stores for shopping in town. In a matter of months we'll be married.) He said. Smiling up at her.

Brooke leaned over kissing him.

(I cannot wait to become Mrs. Brooke Davis Scott.) She said. Letting go of his hand. Grabbing her purse off the chair as she gazed up at him.

(I'm off to the store you let me know what Lindsay has to say about how your book is being seen by your fans. I'm sure they are going to love it. You have this way with words that just tugs at your heart.) Brooke said. As she headed out the front door of the home.

...

Sometime Later

Peyton looked out from her window at the clothing store Clothes over bros. She got out the car and began to walk towards the store. She was done waiting on Xzavier to act. She had cut ties with him. If wanted Brooke out of the picture she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

Peyton thought to herself as she entered the store with her gun in her other hand.

At the sight of Peyton. Brooke took a breath and braced herself.

(What do you want Peyton. ? I'm not going to keep doing this back and forth with you. We are adults now i've moved on so has Lucas. I hope you find peace, gain closure and do the same.) Brooke said.

Peyton pointed her gun straight at Brooke and spoke. (I need you out of my life and Lucas's this is the only way it can happen.) She said. Pulling the trigger.

Brooke rushed into the back storage room.

(Damn it!) Peyton yelled. Realizing she had missed her shot.

Brooke locked the door to storage room and attempted to gather her emotions. She listened closely as the door to the store opened again.

An unfamiliar voice spoke with Peyton.

(She's in the closet. I missed the shot now it's time for plan B.) Peyton said.

Brooke heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door.

The sound of a gun going off was ringing in her ears.

The door swung open. (Brooke Davis. Come with me.) The man said. Touching her face with his hand.

Brooke kicked him and spit in his face. (You are not going to get away with this. You and Peyton are isane. She's using you. To get back at me. I have alot of people who love me and will notice that i'm gone.) She said.

He stuck a needle in her arm. Which caused her to black out and go limp in his arms he picked her up and carried her out of the store.

Peyton drove as fast as possible with the night sky above them.

...


	37. Chapter 37

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 37**

_(Listen to Shake it out by Florence + The Machine.)_

Hours Later

Lucas quietly walked down the hallway. He had just finished putting Marc and Penelope to bed for the night. The three of them had dinner alone. Which was a rare occurance. Brooke and him made it a point to schedule their work hours around their family. Even with the late hours she worked at times. The couple was constantly in contact. Tonight he had sent multiple texts and calls to Brooke getting no response. He had kept his concern to himself not wanting to worry their children now that he was alone he soon realized the concern had grown to fear. Which is why he was going to drive by store and go see her.

He was sure he was just being overly cautious but he couldn't let go of this nagging feeling he felt. Something wasn't right he just didn't know what.

At the sound the fromt door opening. Lucas looked up.

Haley smiled walking over to him. Nathan closed the door. He sat down beside her.

(We've got the kids covered. Jamie is with my mom. Are you sure there is nothing more we can do.?) Nathan asked. Looking to his brother.

Lucas looked back at him. (No the two of you just being here so i know they are being cared for is more than enough.) He said.

Haley got up from her seat. Leaning over engulfing him in a hug.

(Call or text us as soon as you figure out what's going on.) She said.

He hugged her back. The two pulled apart minutes later.

(I will. Either of you call or text me if something happens with Marc or Penelope. I'll be home as soon as i can.) Lucas said. Getting up and out of the chair. He walked out of the living room and walked through the front door.

...

The streets of Tree Hill were quiet and empty given the late hour. Lucas pressed hard on the gas so his drive took a shorter time span then normal.

He parked his car right in front of the store. His heart jumped into his throat seeing that there was no lights on.

Lucas got out of his car and walked straight inside the clothing store. He turned on the light and looked around. The normally busy store was basically desserted.

(Brooke!) He called out to her. Waiting a few moments before he called two more times. Lucas then started to walk throughout the store. Looking around trying to see if there was anything off within the store he paused at the sight the open storage room door.

Lucas walked inside the empty room and looked around. He didn't find anything and was about to leave. When he spotted a familiar sight. Which was Brooke's cell phone.

He felt his heart drop. As he leaned down and picked it up. Surprised to see it was still on. He saw the audio recording button blinking which meant it was recording.

He paused it. Pressed play and put the phone to his ear.

As the last audio recording filled his ear.

Some time later the recording ending. He felt sick and his head was spinning this was all Peyton's doing. Her stalking, plotting, and planning. She was the reason Brooke hadn't been in contact.

Lucas put Brooke's phone in his pocket. Got out his cell phone dialed 911 and began to speak.

...

Brooke awoke slowly she looked around to find herself in a dark, empty, windowless room.

Peyton walked over to her with a bright smile.

(You're up. Just so you know. I'm not going to kill you. That's way too messy and time consuming. Instead i'll just leave you trapped here with Xzavier. He's more than capable of keeping an eye on you. Now don't try anything otherwise Xzavier will shoot you.) Peyton said.

Brooke looked up at her. Ignoring the aching of her body from her arms and legs being tied up.

(Go to hell! Lucas is not going to just forget about me! God how delusional are you Peyton! keeping me held hostage here! won't make Lucas love you!) Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton narrowed her eyes back at Brooke. (He'll move on with me. And those children will be mine. I will at last have the family i have always wanted! you are not getting in the way this time Brooke!) Peyton yelled. Turning from her as she charged up the stairs.

Walking out the door. Locking it behind her.

...


	38. Chapter 38

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 38**

Hours Later

The Scott home was filled with friends, family, and multiple police officers. Lucas was talking to the police giving them access to all the information he had which wasn't much and answering their questions. Karen, Victoria, Deb and Ted. Came by to offer their support and keep watch over Penelope and Marc.

Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, and Bevin. were there to offer their support and be available for Lucas in anyway he needed it.

Penelope was oblivious to what was going on given how young she was. But for Marc he was smart, loving, and was aware of his mother's absence. He didn't know why she was gone. But he could pick up on people's feelings of nervousness, fear, and uncertainty.

Lucas felt himself grow frustrated as he took a breath and looked to the officers. (I have no more answers for you. Brooke has and would never of just abandoned us. She loves her life in every aspect of it. What's important at this point is to locate Peyton Sawyer because she's the person who planned and stalked Brooke she wasn't alone in this Xzavier is involved the same man who attacked her in her store only months ago with his own obbession of her. So you see there is no time to waste. My fiancee is missing all that i can focus on and locating her and bringing her home.) He said.

The officers looked back at him. (We are going to do everything possible. To use our resources in order to find her. We suggest you keep the phone lines clear and to not take matters in your own hands if the opportunity presents itself. That would only make a high risk situation worse.) He said.

The other officer looked over at Lucas and spoke. (All you need to do at this point is go back to your normal rountine. If Brooke or her kidnappers contact you then you call the police station right away.) She said. And with that the officers left the home.

Days Later

I was attempting to take the police offiers advice. Keep the phone lines clear and continue on with our normal rountine. But our life wasn't complete without Brooke. Our home didn't exist without her.

Lucas looked over at Penelope who was now standing and attempting to walk around on her that moment by himself was a bittersweet feeling. He and Brooke had antipated the day that she would start walking wanting to capture the moment and memorize it for years to come. Experiencing without her didn't feel right.

At the sound of small footsteps he looked up. Smiling at the sight of Marc. The young boy sat down next to his father. They were his strength during this endless darkness and uncertainty.

Marc looked down at his book then up at his father. (Dad can i ask you a question.?) He asked.

Lucas looked back at him. (Sure. I know these past few days have been confusing and mommy's been gone which isn't her fault. If she could be home with us right now she would be.) He said. Hopeful he was able to comfort his son in some way.

(Are we going to have to say goodbye to mommy like i had to do with my other mom and dad.?) He asked.

Lucas wrapped his arm around his son. (No we won't. Mommy is going to come home the police officers are doing their job now which is to find her. I don't want you to worry about this. You and Penelope are the most important people in the world to us. Mommy would want us to take extra good care of each other until she returns. Do you think we can do that.?) He asked.

Marc shook his head. (Yeah we can.) He said. Looking back at his father.

(Why don't you go make a welcome home picture for mommy. She'll like that.) Lucas said.

Marc smiled back at him. (That's a good idea. She loves my pictures!) He exclaimed. Running out of the living room.

...

Xzavier touched Brooke's face with his hand. (My porcelain doll. I've missed you. Our last encounter at your store was not enough.)

Brooke moved away from his touch. (Don't touch me! or talk to me you sick bastard! You attacked me at my store that night. I almost died! the fact that you only served a few months in prison for that is a joke.)

(I have a man i love and plan to marry, i have children i love with my entire heart, Friends who are my world along with my parents who are powerful people.)

(What do you get out of this.?) Brooke asked.

Xzavier smiled up at her. (Peyton gets what she wants and i get you.) He said. Looking back at her.

...

Hours Later

Marc smiled up at two were in her room. (I read you green eggs and ham now it's time for your lullaby. Mommy always sings this song to us.) He said. As he started to sing.

...


	39. Chapter 39

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 39**

Months Later

_(Listen to Unsteady by X Ambassadors.)_

The sun shined brightly into the windows of the Scott home. On the fridge in the kitchen were various drawings and flyers. Throughout the walls of the living room. Were framed captured moments. Penelope being held in the arms of Lucas Marc beside them. While Penelope attempted to blow out the candle on her first birthday cake. In another photo was Penelope smiling with cake in her face and fingers. She had turned a year old that day. The celebration had the combined colors of pink and purple. On the other side of the room was a framed photo of Marc with a new outfit, backpack, and lunchbox. Smiling up at the camera. It was the moment captured minutes before. He was taken to his first day of preschool. Marc went everyday for a few hours. He enjoyed it and looked forward to the weekends where he was able to have free time and spend time with family and friends.

I went to the police station every day. Asking for updates on this case. They gave me the same response they are doing everything they can and would contact me once they knew more. But it had been months and he hadn't heard from them at all. I stopped watching the news and talk shows. They did nothing but fuel the rumors and whispers of everyone in town. Outside of family and close friends. They have only become more vital and important to me and the kids during this time.

My mom coming by on a daily basis checking in on us bringing by food and desserts she cooked. Ted and Victoria coming by to take Marc and Penelope out for day and sometimes weekends. Then there were our friends. Who came by and were there for me attempting to take my mind off of things if only for an hour or two.

Yet nothing worked i was consumed. With finding Brooke and bringing her home. I had followed the police's advice. At this point it wasn't enough and time was going by faster than i could gain control over. I had put up flyers and put out information on multiple social media platforms. Making sure people knew that if they saw Peyton or Xzavier they were to contact the police as soon as possible. If they had any information that was new or saw Brooke they were to contact me.

I reached my lowest point. I couldn't bring Brooke home without help. Which is what led me here.

Lucas knocked on the door once then twice. Seconds later. The door opened slowly in front of him.

He was met with a face he recognized.

(Lucas. What's going on.? why are you here.?) The person asked.

Lucas focused his gaze. (I need your help. Brooke was kidnapped months ago. By Xzavier and Peyton. It's like they vanished. The police have been at this for months but eventually they have to move on. I won't do that. I know there is alot of damage and history here. I wouldn't come here if i didn't feel as if i could handle this myself.) He said.

Dan looked back at him. (Don't think about that now. Come in tell me everything i need to know and we'll figure it out.) He said. Moving aside.

Lucas came into the house. Dan closed the door. And looked it behind him. Listening as his son began to explain the reality of the situation between himself, Brooke, and Peyton. And how Xzavier tied into it all.

...

The room was pitch black and cold at all times. The door was locked every minute unless Peyton and Xzavier entered and approached me. I was left tied to this chair or handcuffed to this old, spring filled bed. I had grown tired and weak. My stomach ached with hunger pains, i felt dirty and empty. I had eyes watching me at all times. I was never alone. I had no concept of time. I was trapped and i saw no escape except for my possible death. Eventually they would grow bored and not want the burden of keeping me alive.

Brooke thought to herself.

As she listened to their whispered voices.

(We need to leave town. At some point. Someone will catch on to us.) Xzavier said.

Peyton looked to him. (I agree but we aren't taking her. We'll leave her here.) She said. Looking back at him.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you my readers. Your support continues to motivate me. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 40**

_(Listen to We Might Fall by Ryan Star.)_

Days Later

Lucas opened the front door to the home. He turned and looked over at Marc. The rain pelting the the windows furiously.

(You take off your rain boots and cot. Wash your hands and i'll get you a snack. I just have to go bring Penelope inside.) Lucas said.

Marc shook his head. (Okay daddy. I'll do that.) The young boy said. Closing the dor after his father to keep the rain from getting inside the house.

Outside the weather was windy, cold, the sky was dark and grey.

Marc carefully took off his blue and grey raincoat. Hanging it on the coat rack then took off his rainboots. Which were black and blue. He left them beside the coat rack and walked into the kitchen. Turned on the sink and began to wash his hands. Quietly singing the happy birthday song to himself. Minutes later he turned off the water and dried his hands with paper towel.

He slowly reached up and opened the cupboard. Grabing the box of crackers. He placed it on the counter. Walking over to the fridge opening it and taking out the cheese.

Lucas walked into the home with Penelope clinging to him.

She lifted up her small head and looked up at him.

(No like rain.) Penelope said. Her voice soft and scared. As she buried her face in his chest.

Lucas cradled her in his arms. (It's okay. Daddy's here.) He said. Attempting to soothe her.

He took off her coat throwing it on the couch then carefully placed her inside her playpen. Surrounding it was various blankets and toys.

Lucas smiled watching as Penelope walked over to the purple monkey. Clutching it in her arms. Out of all her toys the purple monkey was her favorite.

He walked over carrying one of the baby monitors that were in the home along with him in the kitchen.

Surprised to see two plates all set up with cheese and crackers. Beside the plates were cups filled with juice. He smiled up at his son.

(You did you all this.? that is very sweet of you. Thank you my boy.) Lucas sat down sitting across from him at the table.

Marc smiled up at him. (You're welcome daddy. You told me we have to take care of each other until mommy comes home so i just want to help. It's hard jugging me and Penelope.) He said. Grabbing a cheese filled cracker off his plate as he started to eat.

(It's what parents do. Nothing makes me and mommy happier than spending time with the two of you.) Lucas said.

Sometime Later

Marc shut the door to his bedroom. Penelope was sleeping. His dad was on his cell phone talking to his grandpa Dan. So he wasn't paying attetion to him.

He walked over to his drawer and opened it taking out a medium size box. He placed it down and opened it. Inside were various envelopes.

All addressed to Marc from Peyton Sawyer.

...

Brooke grabbed her wrists unable to ignore how they throbbed with pain. She felt this sense of relief as her legs were set free.

Xzavier smiled up at her. Taking ahold of her wrists pulling her close to him.

(Peyton's gone. She's taking care of some things. Which leads just us here.) He said. Leaning over kissing her.

Brooke quickly wiped her lips and slapped him hard.

(Don't you dare touch me! You are just Peyton's puppet. When this blows up in your face. You'll realize how stupid you are for not letting me go.) Brooke said.

He leaned over kissing her again. Xzavier started to take off her top.

Brooke bawled up her fists ready to punch him. When the gun he always had on him resurfaced.

Xzavier pointed it straight in her face.

(If your smart you'll let this happen without fighting me. Otherwise you'll end up hurt and bleeding.) He said.

...


	41. Chapter 41

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 41**

_(Listen to _

_The Weight of Us by _

_Sanders Bohlke.)_

Marc searched through the various letters and picked out the latest one. He opened it unfolded the pages and started to read.

_Dear Marc,_

_I know your mom hasn't been around and that there is alot you don't understand about that. So i thought it was time i told you the truth. Someone in your life should do that. She's not around anymore because she doesn't want to be. Being with you, your dad and your sister was not the life she imagined so she left and she won't be coming back. But that's okay because you'll have me. _

_Love aunt Peyton_

Marc put away the letter back in the envelope. Walked over to his nightstand and looked over at the framed picture of him and his mother and turned down the picture.

...

There was a small amount of light in the room now. I could clearly see that i was in a basement of some kind. And there was windows but they were covered and bulleted shut.

His hands were rough i allowed him to think i was allowing this happen which caused him to let down his guard. He started to remove the strap from my top. Pulling me closer to him.

It was then that i reached over and grabbed his gun. Pushing him away from me. I pulled the trigger shooting him twice in the chest which caused him to fall to the ground.

(Bitch! You will regret that!) Xzavier yelled. As he attempted to scramble to his feet.

I stared back at him. (I won't you are finally getting what deserve!) Brooke exclaimed. As she kept the gun close to her and started to search his pockets.

She was so focused on the task at hand. She didn't hear the sound of the door opening or the footsteps that went down the stairs.

Peyton smiled up at her. (Well look at you. Clearly i made the mistake of trusting him. I should of just killed you like i had originally planned. Where do you think you're going.?) She asked.

Brooke ignored the words Peyton had spoken and contiued to search for the keys. Feeling a sense of relief once she found them.

It was only then that she looked up at Peyton.

(I'm going home. This is done!) Brooke said.

(If you don't want to end up like Xzavier with bullets in your chest you'll let me go.) She said. Pointing the gun at Peyton as she got up and headed towards the door.

She put the key through the door and turned it. And pushed the door open. Brooke shut the door and started to run.

Brooke ran through the hallway eventually finding a front door. She unlocked it opened it and instantly was met with fresh air, and the rain that was pouring down around her.

She took a breath a began to run. Not stopping until she reached a busy highway. Where cars were going in both directions.

Brooke waved her hands furiously in the air.

The cars contiously passed her by except for one. Who pulled up in front of her and rolled down the window.

The person opened the door and looked up.

Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw who it was.

(Whitey.) She said. The emotion in her voice thick.

He looked up at her. (It's so good to see you. Come in.) He said.

Brooke got inside the car and closed the door.

Whitey turned up the heat and looked up at her.

(Where have you been.? Lucas has been relentless trying to find you. Worrying himself sick. The same for your friends and your parents.) He asked.

Brooke took a breath and looked to him. (Ive been held captive by Peyton and Xzavier for months. I really can't get into all this now. Can you take me home please.?) She asked.

Whitey put his hand on hers. (Of course. Welcome back Brooke. You've been very missed.) He said. As he started to drive again.

...

**Author's Note : Thank you for the continued support my readers. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 42**

**(**_Listen to The Cave - Mumford & Sons.)_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

The ringer from my cell phone made me jump out of my skin. I rose to my feet and put the phone to my ear. The voice that filled my ears was my beloved coach Whitey. What he had to tell me almost caused me to drop my phone. I ran out of our bedroom. Quickly checked on Penelope and Marc who were fast asleep. I walked down the stairs sticking steps. Turning on the end table light then unlocked and opened the front door.

I almost fell to my knees at the sight of her.

Brooke rushed to me. Clinging to me tightly.

I held in my arms. In a state of shock and disbelief.

She shook in my arms. Her skin warm. Her face buried in my arms.

At some point she let go of me. And gazed up at me.

(Luke i've missed you and our kids so much.) Brooke said. With emotion thick in her voice.

I looked back at her. (We've missed you too. I love you so much.) I said. Unable to keep down the emotion in my voice.

Brooke turned from me and walked over to the door. She walked back inside miutes later. With Whitey holding his hand.

(When i escaped i made it to a highway. And no one stopped to help me but him. He drove me home.) Brooke said. With tears welling up in her eyes.

Lucas looked up at him. (Thank you for bringing her back to us.) He said.

Whitey smiled up at them. (It was nothing. Take care of each other. I'll see you around. If you need anything just give me a call.) He said.

(Thank you and we talk again and visit.) Brooke said.

And with that Whitey left the home.

Lucas locked the door and shut off the end table light.

He looked over at Brooke. (What do you need.?) He asked.

Brooke looked around the home then back at him.

(You. That's all. I should take a shower, change my clothes, eat, then just go to bed.) She said. Looking to him.

Lucas looked back at her. (Okay I'll make you something to eat. I can help you with the rest of the stuff too.) He suggested.

Brooke smiled up at him. (Make me anything, I do the rest alone. I'll the kids in the morning. You are not going to let me out of your sight.) She said.

Lucas smiled back at her. (I'm going to glued to you. And i know Marc and Penelope will be too. Let me know if you need anything.) He said.

Brooke let go of his hand and turned as she started walking up the stairs. (I will.) She said.

Lucas watched as she walked up the stairs and entered the hallway. Before he left the entryway and walked into the kitchen.

...

Brooke walked slowly through the hallway. When she reached the front doors of Marc and Penelope's rooms she resisted the urge to open the doors. Instead she walked straight into her and Lucas's bedroom closing the door behind herself.

She scanned the room carefully. Nothing had changed it was as if no time had passed. Which was a relief. He hadn't forgotten about her and moved on like Peyton had said time and time again.

Brooke walked into the bathroom. Went over to the shower. And turned it on. She then started to take off her clothes. Quickly throwing them into the nearby trash.

Then entered the shower shutting the door behind herself.

Brooke began to wash and clean her body. Feeling her body hurt and ache. She knew she couldn't be heard and she started to unravel. The tears she had been holding back. Began to fall.

The anger she felt overboiled as she began to slam her hands against the walls of shower. She closed her eyes and instantly saw Xzavier and Peyton's faces.

Eventually she re emerged from the shower. And started to dry herself off. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked at herself in the mirror.

Finding herself unable to recoginize who she was now.

Her hands went to her neck shaking. At the sight of it empty.

The necklace was gone. Peyton had tore it off and threw it away.

Brooke left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Went over to her closet and began to pick out clothes to wear. She decided on black sweatpants and a red sweatshirt.

Once she was dressed with slippers on her feet she practiced smiling. Lucas and their children had endured enough. They didn't need to witness her falling apart too.

Brooke wiped her eyes from tears that were welling up and left the bedroom. Went through the hallway. She walked down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

The aroma of food making her hunger pangs resurface.

On the dining room awaiting her was a large bowl of pasta, garlic bread. Comfort food she loved. Beside that was a half full glass of red wine. She had always enjoyed with her pasta dishes in the past.

In the center of the table was a plate of black and white cookies which her favorite.

Lucas walked over to the table. Looking up at her.

(Is this alright.?) he asked.

(Yes this looks delicious. Thank you.) Brooke said. Taking a seat beside him.

Lucas simply watched her not wanting to move or speak in fear this was a dream and that if he blinked she would be gone.

(We don't have to talk about anything right now. Not until your ready.) He said. As he attempted to stop gawking at her.

Brooke pushed the food around her plate. Then looked to him.

(Xzavier almost raped me. I stole his gun shot him twice in the chest. And found his key. Peyton found me and was saying all this stuff how she should of killed me when she had the chance. I threatened to shoot her too. I guess she had no gun because she didn't fight me on it.)

(It was always dark, and cold in that basement. I was kept tied to this chair or an old bed. I was never left alone. She told me you forgot about me that she was going to take my place and become Marc and Penelope's mother. That you were going to move on with her.) Brooke said. The emotion in her voice thick.

...

**Author's Note : You're support means everything to me. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.? Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 43**

_(Listen to _

_Let It All Go - RHODES and BIRDY.)_

Lucas leaned over taking her hand in his. (I'm sorry that she filled your head with all those lies. All i've been focusing on aside from our children is finding you. The police did everything possible and they couldn't find you. I even reached out to Dan for help i told him the history between me, you, and Peyton, how Xzavier fit into that but he too was unable to locate you. How i feel and how i dealt with you being gone is unimportant. The single priority to me at this time and in the forseeable future is on you recovering and reclaiming your life.) He said. Looking into her eyes.

Brooke wiped away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Looked away then back at him. Trying to keep down the emotion in her voice. (There were times i thought i wouldn't survive. The only thoughts that kept me going was finding my way back to you, our family, and everyone we love.) She said.

He looked back at you. (Your strength, and ability to survive is inspiring. At some point we will have to go to the police and tell them everything. So Peyton and Xzavier can be brought to justice.) Lucas said.

Brooke took a breath. Pushed around the food on her plate then started to speak. (I know. Soon everyone in town will know i'm back. There is going to be news crews wanting interviews and pictures. Then there's our friends and family. I don't want the people we love and care about to be worrying and fawning over me. ) She said.

Lucas took ahold of her hands and stared into her eyes. As he spoke.

(The media will begin to swarm once they know you are home but i will keep them away as much as possible. As for our family and friends. All they are going to want to do is take care of you and be there. Loving and supporting you. And knowing them the way we do. Our loved ones will be very protective over you. Don't push them away.) He said.

(I'll try not too. I want to go to the police. I need to know they are in custody and won't be able to hurt anyone.) She said. Moving around the food with her fork on her plate.

Lucas looked to her. (I'll be there with you every step of the way.) He said. Taking notice of her not eating anything off her plate.

(Are you not hungry.? I can make you something else.?) He asked.

Brooke gazed up at him. (I am hungry. And this looks amazing. It's not that. I'm afraid not of Peyton or Xzavier. But of myself. What if i can't get back to the person i used to be. What if this experience has destroyed who i was leaving this shell in it's place. How long have i been gone.?) She asked. Looking to him.

Lucas took a breath and looked to her. (It isn't as long as you think.) He said.

Brooke looked to him. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. (Lucas please honestly tell me how long has it been.?) She asked.

Lucas looked back at her. (It's been months. Marc is 4 now and has been going to preschool for awhile. Penelope is 1 years old now. She's walking, talking. They are growing and thriving every day. But that time that you were gone doesn't matter now.) He said. attempting to reassure her.

Brooke felt her blood boil. The anger growing in her chest.

(Yes it does! A year. I've missed an entire year. Of bithday parties, milestones, holidays, Spending time together as a family. Because of her. Marc's first day of preschool. Penelope's first steps and first words. Are moments i will never have a memory of. Peyton planned and put this entire situation in motion. She is jealous, venegeful, isane and a danger to our family and anyone else. I need them both to pay for what they did to me.) Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas took her hand in his. (We will make sure you get justice.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. (Thank you. I love you.) She said. The emotion in her voice thick.

(I love you too.) He said. Staring back at her.

Brooke picked her fork and began to eat.

Lucas took a sigh of relief at the sight of her taking this small step forward.

Sometime Later

After having a quiet dinner alone. Karen was called by Lucas to watch the kids. The couple were now on the way to the police station. They arrivied there after a short drive.

Lucas and Brooke walked into the station hand and hand.

Brooke asked to meet with an officer.

She led into an interogation room. Lucas waited outside the room on the bench in the hallway.

(What can we do for you Ms. Davis.?) The officer asked.

Brooke looked up at the officer. (I need Peyton Sawyer and Xzavier to be arrested and charged. I was kidnapped and held captive for an entire year. Because of them. Here is the adress to the house.) She said. After being given a sheet of paper. Where she wrote down the needed information.

The officer took the paper and looked to her. (Thank you for coming in and reporting this crime. I apologize for what you've experienced. We will get to this location and investigate right away.) He said. Leading her out of the interogation room.

The officer watched as Brooke and Lucas left the station together.

He then walked over to the other officers and explained the information he had just been given.

...

Sometime Later

With guns in hand the officers bursted down the door of the home. And called out to Peyton and Xzavier as they began to search the house. Two officers stayed upstairs the other two went down the basement and scanned the dark room.

It was then did they see a broken window and a body laying on the ground. From the idetification Brooke had given of both people. The officers knew this was Xzavier they checked his pulse. And quickly got him to his feet and into cuffs.

The officer shined his flashlight in Xzavier's face. (Where is Peyton Sawyer.!) The officer yelled.

Xzavier looked back at him. (I don't know. All i do know is that i want Brooke Davis to be charged with attempted murder. She tried to kill me. I need a lawyer) He said. Looking to the officers.

Hours Later

In the morning

Peyton smiled up at him. (I'll only stay here a few days. I just thought i could use some quality time with my dad.) She said.

Larry smiled back at her. (Of course. We havent been in communication in months. So it will be good to catch up with you. You get settled i'll get breakfast ready.) He said. As he walked out of the guest room.

...

Lucas took the hands of both his children. As the three of them walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

(I have breakfast waiting and the biggest surprise.) He said. Looking to them.

(Horsey.) Penelope said. With a bright smile on her face.

Marc looked up at his father. (Is it a dog.? or are we taking a trip somewhere.?) He asked.

Lucas shook his head. (It's none of those. The two of you go on ahead. I'm following right behind you.) He said. Letting go of their hands.

Marc joined hands with his sister as the two children walked through the door of the kitchen.

The two looked around and locked eyes on their mother.

Penelope's eyes lit up. As she raced over.

(Momma!) Penelope exclaimed happily.

Brooke scooped up the young girl in her arms.

(My sweet girl. My sunflower. Strong and bright. I've missed you so much.) Brooke said. Hugging her tightly. Tears falling from her eyes with happiness.

Brooke lifted her gaze. Looking up at Marc.

He hadn't moved he stayed in the same place across the kitchen.

(Marc. My little man. I've missed you. Could you come over here.?) She asked. Looking to him.

Marc shook his head. Wrapping his arms around himself.

(No. Aunt Peyton told me the truth. In the letters she sent me.) He said. Looking back at her.

...

**Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts.? I'm blown away by the support. Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 44**

_(Listen to Fix You by Coldplay.)_

Brooke took a deep breath and got off the chair. With Penelope clinging to her tightly. She walked over to where Marc was. Holding her daughter securely in her arms.

(Little man. I love you. You changed my life and my heart. The moment i became your mom i knew i me and my life would never be the same i couldn't have been more grateful to the world for bringing us back together.) Brooke said. Looking into his eyes.

Marc uncrossed his arms. And walked over to her. Tears falling from his eyes. (I'm sorry momma. Aunt Peyton told me all this stuff in her letters and i got hurt and upset. Then i was angry at you for leaving us. But daddy told me you loved us and didn't leave because you wanted too.) He said.

Brooke was overcome with relief. As she saw for herself he was begining to understand. (He was completly right about that. I was taken away by Peyton and this bad man. But it's going to be okay. I'm home now. The police are involved and the four of us can focus on being a family. You have nothing to be sorry about. Let's sit down and have some breakfast. Did you help your daddy with this.? it smells and looks yummy.) She said. Smiling up at him.

Brooke walked over to the high chair and placed Penelope inside it.

Lucas re emerged into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He walked over to the fridge and got out some food for Penelope. Then sat down at the table.

Marc smiled back at her. (Yeah i helped by putting cinnamon into the batter for the pancakes, setting the table, and getting out the eggs from the fridge.) He said.

Brooke leaned down and took him into her arms.

(I love you. I'm sorry i was gone for so long.) She said. Hugging him tightly.

Marc wrapped his arms around her. (I love you too. And it's alright. It wasn't on purpose plus daddy took alot of pictures.) He said. Walking over to the table. Sitting into a dining room chair beside Penelope.

The family enjoyed a simple breakfast together. Where Brooke was made aware of some of the things she had missed out on.

...

Sometime Later

The couple was in their bedroom. Penelope was playing in her playpen. The baby monitor close by.

Lucas looked up over at Brooke. (Peyton writing him letters.? I can't believe it's been going on for long enough to fill a box full. And i had no idea.) He said.

Brooke looked back at him. Putting her hand on his. (You've been consumed juggling our life together on your own. For months. She knew that you couldn't and wouldn't see everything. Peyton took advantage of Marc. Knowing he was hurting and missing me to fill his young impressionable mind with lies.) She said.

As she began to open the box and pick out the envelopes and open them. Brooke kept half for herself and gave the other half to Lucas.

The two opened the various envelopes and read the words.

Eventually they managed to get through them all.

And looked up at each other.

(I didn't think it was possible to despise her more than i did. But i was wrong.) Lucas said.

Brooke looked to him. (She's lucky the police are back on this case. Because otherwise i would kill her.) She said.

...

Peyton smiled as she walked around the home. She entered the living room and looked up at her father.

(So honey tell me about yourself. Last time we talked. Which feels like a lifetime ago actually it was. You were pregnant so give me all the information on my grandchild.) Larry said. Looking to her.

Peyton beamed up at him. I had the baby it was a girl. Her name is Penelope Anna. After mom. She's a year old. I cannot wait for the two of you to meet each other.) She said.

As her newest plan formulated in her mind.

...


	45. Chapter 45

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 45**

_(Listen to Hundred by the fray.)_

Days Later

_Somewhere between unsure and hundred._

The doctor looked up at Brooke. (Physically you are recovering as well as to be expected. I know from your husband informing me that you declined his suggestion to go to the hospital up until today.) She said. Looking to her.

Brooke looked back at the woman. (Yes i declined up until today. Because honestly i didn't feel the need too be examined. Physically i wasn't harmed and left in need of medical attetion. My fiancee worries about me. Which is understable but uncessary. I survived, i escaped i just want to move on.) She said.

The woman looked back at her. (Emotionally, mentally, how are you recovering.?) She asked. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke looked away from her. And focused on the window in front of her thinking over the question.

The night i got back. We had dinner and went the stairs into our room. Lucas got on his side and i got on my side. He turned off the lights. And i turned away from him. Pretending to sleep. I listened to the ticking of the clock that hovered inches above us on the wall.

Time passed i laid there. Unable to close my eyes. Each time i tried. I saw Xzavier's face and felt his hands on my body. What I didn't allow was Lucas to see the bruises and scars that Xzavier had inflicted on my body. I changed my clothes in the bathroom.

I hate the sight of my own body. At this point it doesn't feel as if it even belongs to me. I didn't want to get be close to anyone. Especially Lucas. I couldn't let him see how broken i had become. He had held it together putting his life on hold never losing hope i would return.

It wasn't right or fair. How i was behaving in regards to him. With our kids it was different they were young i could hide between fake smiles and allow myself to fall into their pure joy and happiness. I didn't want to see anyone. Our friends and family called and texted wanting to visit me but i just didn't have the strength to keep pretending like i was fine. I was empty, hollow, and felt like a liar every time i opened my mouth.

I was so desperate to just get back to my old life. Yet i was begining to realize that it wasn't possible i was different now. Colder and darker i hid this part of myself so deep down that no one could see it.

Brooke took a breath and looked back at the woman.

(I'm taking it one day at a time. The appointment is over now right.?) She asked.

The doctor looked to her. Handing Brooke a card. (You may say your handling it well being home and recoving from what you endured. But just to be on the safe side i suggest talking to a therapist. He is one of the best in his field. Give him call set up an appoinment if you need it.)

(Feel free to call me if you have any conerns, or anything physically wrong with you. If any emergency pops up just come right in no appointment needed.) The woman said.

Brooke got off the examination table and thanked the woman. Holding the card in her hand. As she left the office.

She went through the hallway. Went out the exit door. And got back into her car. Brooke placed the card in the passenger seat. Focusing her gaze on the road as she eventually had to pull over.

Unable to stop the heaviness growing in her chest. The combination of emotion that had welled up in her chest as tears fell from her eyes. Something inside her snapped.

Tears fell from Brooke's eyes as she screamed. Her hands banging on the interior of her car. At some point she began to calm down. Brooke wiped her eyes. Attempted to calm her breathing. As her cell phone began to ring. She looked over at the ID. Across the screen the name read _ Mom._

Brooke reached over and picked the cell phone her hands shaking as she put it to her ear.

...

Later on that day

The father and daughter sat across from each other in the kitchen. Having lunch together. (So how old is my granddaughter.?) Larry asked.

Peyton ate half of her sandwhich took a long sip of iced tea before she answered her father. (She's a year old. She has dark hair like you, and so beautiful. You will love her.) She said.

Larry looked to her. (So are you and Anna's father in a relationship.? I know you and Lucas were together and in love but that was some time ago.)

Peyton smiled back at him. (Lucas and I are having some problems right now but everything will work out. I know it. Once everything is settled you can move back to Tree Hill and be closer to us.) She said.

Larry smiled back at her. (I cannot wait hand over as many pictures as you have. And let me know when your going to video chat or call her. It's good having you back here. Us being together again.) He said.

Peyton put his hand on hers.

Hearing the sound of his cell phone ringing. He got off his chair left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

He put the phone to his ear and listened as an unknown voice spoke to him.

(Larry Sawyer. Your daughter Peyton Sawyer is a wanted criminal and has a warant for her arrest. Is she is in your home you need to notify the police.) The officer said.

Larry moved the phone away from his ear. Took a breath. Then put the phone back to his ear. And started to speak.

(Yes Peyton is here with at my house. I've been keeping up with current events. I know all about Xzaver and my daughter.) He said.

Telling the officer his address.

Peyton entered the room with her gun drawn at her father.

(You don't want to hurt me, I don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else. Let me help you.) Larry pleaded.

Peyton turned the gun on herself. (People always leave. Mom, you, Lucas, my baby. I'm destined to be alone.) She said. Tears welling up in her eyes.

The officers busted through the door their guns drawn.

A single gunshot rang out. Peyton fell to the floor.

Larry raced over to her. (Nooo! my baby!) He yelled. Cradling her in his arms.

As the officers called in for back up.

...


	46. Chapter 46

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 46**

_(Listen to Paper Route - Dance on our Graves.)_

_I need you now_

_I need you more than ever before._

Unable to ignore the knocking on the door any longer. Lucas opened the front door to their home. He looked up.

Taking a breath. Unsure what to expect. (Victoria. What brings you here.? No plans with the kids have been made in awhile now. Which i apologize for but i've been wanting to keep them close. Now that Brooke is home. You, and Ted can take them out whenever you want. As long as they have nothing else planned. Time with them is something everyone in the family is asking for. I will start to loosen my grip in regards to that.) Lucas said.

Victoria looked back at him. (That is good to know. I will start planning activities with Ted so we can spend time with our grandchildren. But i'm here for Brooke.) She said.

Lucas looked back at her. (Victoria. Brooke isn't in the mood for visitors of any kind right now.)

Victoria looked to him. (She called me. She was clearly upset. Did she tell you about that.?) She asked.

Lucas looked to her. Keeping the expression on his face the same. Inside he was surprised and taken off guard. Brooke had told him nothing. (Sure come in. Brooke is in her studio. It's right down the hall the first door on your right.) He said.

Victoria walked into the home and looked to him. (Thank you. I shouldn't be long i just want to check in with her.) She said. As she began to make her way passed the entryway and into the hallway.

Lucas closed and locked the door behind her. Then went to check on Marc and Penelope who were in the playroom.

...

Victoria arrivied in fromt of the door to her daughter's studio.

She was going to knock but instead decided to just walk inside.

She opened the door and walked into the room. The walls were covered with color and various sketches of clothing, the other side was manniquins wearing proto type outfits.

Victoria walked further into the room. There were large windows that brought in alot of sun and gave a nice view of the neighborhood.

She saw Brooke sitting on a dark purple couch. Surrounding her was various sketches. Victoria walked over to where her daughter was. Taking a seat across from her on the dark blue couch.

At the sound of footsteps and movement Brooke looked next to her.

Victoria looked back at her daughter. (What's going on with you.? i wanted to ask when you called earlier but you hung up before i could say anything.) She questioned.

Brooke looked away refocusing on her her sketching.

(I don't want to get into this right now. All of a sudden your this caring, concerned, mother. Where were you when i was growing up.? I needed you then. But you were too preoccupied with everything else aside from being my mom. Between you and dad acting like immature, spoiled, children. Your relationship was unhealthy. I was left to raise myself. Until i met Peyton and well we all saw how that ended up.) She said. Furiously drawing in her sketchbook.

Victoria reached over putting her hand on Brooke's. (I thought we were moving passed all of this. Why are you bringing this back up now.? more importantly who have you talked about what your time in captivity was like.? You were gone for so long.? You can't just keep everything bottled inside. Eventually you will begin to unravel and lash out which could have ditrimental consequences. You don't have to talk to me but please talk to someone.) She said. Locking eyes with her daughter.

Brooke removed her hand and turned her gaze.

(You can leave now.) She said. As she pressed hard on the paper. Focusing on her sketches.

Victoria got off the couch. And left the studio. Minutes later she exited the home.

Brooke dropped the pencil and threw the sketchpad across the room. Wrapping her arms around herself.

At the sound of door opening she looked up. Walking into the room was Lucas. He walked over to her. Taking a seat beside her.

(How did your appoinment go.? and you talk with Victoria.?) He asked.

Brooke stared up at him. (None of that matters. I'm recoving at the rate i should. As for my mother that's a rabbit hole i would rather avoid. Do you regret it now.? Choosing me and not Peyton. I should of just walked away when i had the opportunity.) She said.

Lucas looked back at her. (Where is this coming from.? I was in love with Peyton. I would never undo the choices that lead to us getting back together.) He said.

...

The sound of beeping from the monitor is all she heard.

Peyton woke up to the sight of her father looking back at her.

(Your in the hospital. You shot yourself. They were able to get the bullet out and stabilize you.) Larry said.

Peyton sat up slowly. Surprised to find her wrist handcuffed to the bed.

(After i get out of here. We can start over. I'll be better different. You'll see.) She said.

Larry looked up at her. (When you are finished recovering. You are going to jail. The daughter i once knew and loved is no longer here. I have to let you go now.) He said. Getting off the chair as he left the hospital room. Ignoring her calls for him.

...


	47. Chapter 47

**Unwritten**

**Chaper 47**

_(Listen to Gravity by Coldplay.)_

Lucas leaned over taking ahold of her hand.

Brooke quickly took her hand of his grasp. Putting the sketchbook and colored pencils to the side. Getting off the couch.

Lucas looked back at her. (What did i do wrong.?) He asked.

Brooke stared back at him. Wrapping her arms around herself.

(Stop it ! Stop trying to comfort me and make me feel better!)

(Nothing you say or do is going to change what happened there or bring back who i was! All this effort is for nothing!) She yelled at him.

Lucas got up and walked over to where she was. Now facing her.

(Ever since you walked through the door. I have done anything and everything i can think of to be supportive and be there for you. But nothing seems to help. You won't talk to me. You won't talk to anyone. So what am i supposed to do.?) He asked. Looking up at her.

Brooke stared up at him. (Give up. Be done trying. I have nothing for you. I'm cold, empty, dark. I'm not enough for you or anyone else. Leave me alone! ) She yelled. Her voice breaking with emotion. Tears falling from her eyes. . As she turned away from out of her studio. Through the hallway. Grabbing her car keys. And walked out the front door of their home.

Lucas attempted to go after her. Almost going right out the door. Hearing the cries of Penelope from the nearby baby monitor snaps him back into reality.

As he turns around and heads up the stairs.

Feeling this wave of desperation overtake him. He was realizing that the woman he loved was diseappering right in front of him and he had never felt so powerless and lacking direction as to what to do next.

Brooke drove fast not paying attetion to street lights and other drivers. She felt reckless and out of control. As if she was losing every grip of reality she had left. Eventually she parked the car and got out of it. She turned her gaze forward at the bar that was in front of her. Brooke got out of the car and walked through the front door.

She put down a handful of money and ordered a drink then another one. Gulping them down furiously. The liquid burning her throat as it went down. Somehow calming the tightness in her chest.

Brooke got off the bar stool and left the resturant. Avoiding the eyes of other customers she knew who were watching.

She got back into her car and started to drive. Ignoring the calls and texts notifications she was hearing. No one understood. Brooke thought to herself as she continued to drive through the neighborhood. Bypassing the homes of her friends. Eventually she found a run down store. The location she had looked into. Brooke left her car and walked inside.

She kept on her sunglasses. As she placed down her handful of bills and looked up at the cashier. (I need a gun.) Brooke said.

The cashier went behind the counter and got a gun from cabinet. Handing it over to Brooke.

Brooke then walked out of the store. And got into her car.

...

Haley turned and looked to Rachel. (Nathan, Mouth, and Skills. Are on the way to their house to be with Lucas.)

(We have stayed away from Brooke long enough. Given the information Lucas sent us in those texts. Brooke left their house very upset.) Haley said.

Rachel looked back at her. (When she got that way in the past she either went shopping trying to feel better. Or she surrounded herself with strangers and alcohol trying to numb herself. At this point. It's different she has never been this distant and far apart from us. Cutting off all communication with everyone she loves. Not even letting Lucas in.)

(She is completly shutting down and i'm really worried about her.) Rachel said.

Haley grabbed her keys as she headed towards the front door.

(Jamie is with Nathan. Brooke needs us right now. More than she ever has. Even if she won't say it. We'll drive around town. Not stopping until we find her.) She said.

(I know exactly where we should start the bridge.) Rachel said.

(Why is that place so important.?) Haley asked. As she got into the car.

Rachel got into the passenger seat and closed the door.

Haley closed the door and started the car.

(Because it's where she and Peyton shared alot of memories together. When she needs a place to get away and think it would be there.) Rachel said.

With that Haley pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the street. Following Rachel's directions.

...

Brooke gazed down at the rushing water that went on below her. She sat down on the bridge. Looking out at the town in front of her.

Brooke knew what she had to do and as hard as the decision was to make it had to be done. Sitting here where so many moments from her past had taken place gave her the clarity she needed.

Brooke carefully climbed off the bridge. And started to walk in the direction of her car.

At the sound of multiple footsteps she stopped walking and looked up.

Haley and Rachel walked over to where she was.

Haley instantly taking Brooke into her arms in a hug.

(I've missed you. We both have.) She said.

Brooke didn't hug back her arms remaining still at her sides.

Haley let her go from her arms.

Rachel looked up at Brooke. (We've called, texted, went over to your house. Lucas told us you weren't up for visitors which we didn't fight him on. So Haley and I decided to start our own search party looking for you. After getting notified that you ran off.)

Brooke crossed her arms against her chest. (Wow clearly i need to run my my decisions and plans by Lucas and the rest of you. I'm not entitled to privacy i guess.) She shot back. Looking to them.

Haley and Rachel looked to each other then back at Brooke.

(Don't be like that. He is worried and terrified for you. He loves you. We all do. But you can't keep going on like this. Pushing away everyone, not talking about what happened when you were away.) Rachel said.

Haley stepped forward. (She's right. By not opening up and retreating farther into yourself. You're hurt and pain will only get worse. Come back with us. To my house. We can talk, not talk. It's just going to be the three of us there for a few hours. Let us be there for you.) She said. Looking to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. (No i can't. I have somewhere to be. I was going to write to Lucas explaining everything. But since your here. You can relay the message. I'm leaving Tree Hill for good.)

(I can't stay here. It's all too much. Lucas, especially Marc and Penelope would be better off without me there.) She said.

Rachel walked over to where she was. (Running away isn't the answer here. Lucas, those kids, and the rest of us would be lost without you. It was you who taught me that in order to get through things in life you have to face them. With this your not facing it alone. Your going through it with all of us. So don't go. Let us be by your side and help you through it.) She said.

Brooke looked away then back at them. Taking a breath. Wiping the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

(I don't know what to do. I feel so lost. Like my world is falling apart around me. I am so disconnected from my own life. It's unfair to Lucas and our children. I don't want to ruin their life by sticking around.) Brooke confessed.

(So you would rather break their hearts by leaving and never coming back.? We're not letting you go without a fight.) Haley said. Taking ahold of Brooke's hand in hers.

This time Brooke didn't resist and walked with them over to the car.

...

**Author's Note : Let me know your thoughts readers.? Your support motivates me. Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 48**

_(Listen to Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory.)_

_She checks her pulse_

_Got to know if her pulse is still beating._

The chatter and laughter of small children was heard in the nearby distance. Penelope and Jamie were playing amongst themselves. While Jamie was enjoying time with a few friends from school. Lucas decided that it was time to loosen his grip on his children for months he kept them close by. Not wanting them out his sight in fear of losing them in the same way he had lost Brooke. Now he was able to breath somewhat easier now that she was home. The last thing he wanted for their children was for them to end up too terrified to live, experience, and make mistakes.

This experience during the past year. Had hardened him. Made him cautious, anxious, and unable to stop himself from wanting revenge. On both Peyton and Xzavier. But he knew acting on those dark thoughts would only cause more pain and misery and his family was barely hanging on. As for relationship with Brooke he had this question mark in front of it. Every time he thought of it now. Unsure where they were going what the future had in store.

...

Hours Later

The aroma of freshly popped popcorn filled the air. Bowls of chips and plates of brownies and cookies were spawled out all over the coffee table.

The women were sitting beside each other wrapped in a large multi colored blanket. On one of the comfortable couchs in Nathan and Haley's living room. The family of 3 were now a family of 4. The couple had adopted a teen run away. A 14 year old girl named Ivey. Who was now Ivey Scott.

On the Tv was Netflix. The three friends were binge watching various series they loved.

Rachel brought over one of the plates of cookies. And placed it in the center of where they were.

Haley looked over at Brooke. She took her hand in hers.

(Thank you for coming back here with us. I know it wasn't what you wanted to do but you heard what we had to say and trusted us and that means alot. Whenever you are ready to talk about it we'll be here.) She said.

Brooke looked from Haley to Rachel. (Thank you both for talking me off the ledge. I was so determined to run away and diseapper. Failing to remember that would only make things worse. Marc and Penelope are young enough to not be as affected by me not being around. But for me i missed so much.)

(And that is a reality i have to live with. With Lucas he was left all alone to juggle every aspect of the life we shared alone. I want to turn back the clock since that's impossible. I need to stop carrying every part of this around with me. Because it's exhausting. Emotionally and mentally draining.) Brooke said.

(When i said there was no physical harm done. It wasn't the truth. Peyton was gone alot. I was left alone with Xzavier for long periods of time. And i was determined to get out of there no matter what it took he was in control. I hated that feeling so weak and without any power of mine. I thought by just keeping it in and acting as if it never happened. I would move past it. I was home with the man i love, our kids, my friends. That would be enough. But it's not. I can't keep lying to myself or any of you anymore.) Brooke said. Wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

...

Lucas leaned over taking her hand in his. As they walked up the stairs and through the hallway. Once they reached the bedroom they shared. The couple walked inside together.

Lucas shut the door and focused on Brooke.

They were completly alone. Marc and Penelope. Were enjoying much antipated bonding time with their grandparents. Karen, Victoria, and Ted.

Brooke took a deep breath looked up at Lucas and started to speak.

(Xzavier called me his Porecelain goddess. He was always touching me. Never giving me a second to forget his presence. Combined with the roughness of his hands and coldness of the gun. That always pressed against my skin. Which made me never attempt to go against what he wanted because otherwise he would kill me. He was so much stronger than me. He loved that. Having such an advantage towering over me.)

(The first time he raped me. He left bruises. His grip on me was so tight i could barely move or scream. Even if i had we were underground no one would of helped me. Our encounters happened time and time again. Each time i fought him he beat me. Hitting and punching me. Making sure to leave a mark. Scars. He saw me as his property. I realized soon that Peyton purposely left me there.)

(Knowing his intensions. She wanted to punish me. And through him she did that.)

(I have bruises and scars all over my body. That's why i change in the bathroom every night. I don't sleep. Each time i close my eyes. I have flashbacks of those days and nights. I feel his hands on my body and see his face. That's why i didn't want you to get close to me. Why i've become so cold and distant. I'm broken, . At least i feel that way.) Brooke confessed. Looking to him.

...


	49. Chapter 49

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 49**

_(Listen to Atlas by Coldplay.)_

Lucas leaned over caressing her face with his hand. The couple locked eyes. (I hate that you had to endure all that. It makes sense why you've been acting how you were. You've been through hell and are and were traumatized because of it. You are not broken, Far from it. You are fearless, strong, and impossible to not love.) He said. Looking to her.

Brooke looked to him. (I was ashamed, guilty for keeping it from you, i feel so damaged. Lost.) She confessed. With emotion in her voice.

Lucas leaned over taking her in his arms. Hugging her tightly.

She hugged him back. Allowing the tears she had been holding back to fall.

Eventually the two seperated. Lucas held her hands in his.

(I love you so much. I am grateful and thankful everyday i wake up and you're next to me. That found your way back to us.) He said. With emotion thick in his voice.

She looked back at him. (I love you too. I know because of you, our kids, our friends and family i'll get through this. And i want to get help. Couseling or therapy. I can't lay all this darkness, despair, and pain. On you or anyone else i love.) Brooke said.

Lucas looked to her. (We will make sure you get the best help possible.) He said.

Brooke took a breath turning from him. Going into her pocket. Taking out a card and revealed it.

(I already got a referral from my doctor. And i made an appointment. I'm ready to face this.) She said.

(I'll be there with you. In any way you need it.) He said.

Brooke gazed up at him. (I want you to see what i look like. Without these clothes on.) She said. As she began to slowly remove her top then her pants.

Lucas stared up at her. Taking her in his arms. He carefully ran his hands on her body. He leaned over placing kisses. On the scars he saw.

(You are so beautiful.) He said. Looking to her.

...

A smile went across Peyton's face. As she walked over to the table in the visitor's area of the jail.

(Rachel Gatina. What exactly do you want.? i thought you'd be getting loaded in an alley somewhere.) She said.

Rachel looked back at her. Taking in the sight of Peyton's bare face and orange jumpsuit. Peyton had nothing and no one. Seeing that filled her with a sight of satisfaction.

(I know everything you did. What you allowed Xzavier to do.)

(I'm here because Haley couldn't be and because Brooke is in the process of putting her life back together. There is a reason i scheduled my visit for today. I knew no one else would be here.) Rachel said.

The smile diseappering from Peyton's face. She leaned over slapping Rachel in the face. (You are worthless. It's a relief Mouth finally realized it and dumped you. How are he and that girl doing.? He's moving on and your alone and miserable. Welcome to the rest of your life.) Peyton threw at her.

Rachel grabbed her. Pulling her over the table. Bawling up her fists and punching Peyton in the face. The two started to engage in a fight.

...

Marc smiled as he sat down joining his friends. The children had just finished their basketball game. It was a mixture of 4 and 5 year olds. He was at last old enough to join junior leagues and loved it.

One of the mini Raven cheerleader girls. Walked over to where Marc was seated. Smiling up at him. Placing an envelope in front of him.

(Come to my birthday party. It's 2 weeks. It's going to be alot of fun.) She said.

Marc took the envelope and put it away. (I have to ask my mom and dad. But thanks Aria. I'll let you know.) He said.

(I'll be around. I hope you can come.) The young girl said. And with that she skipped off. To rejoin her friends.

(Alright kids! Win or lose we are all friends here. Let's go celebrate this game and the fun we had with some pizza and dessert.) Skills said.

A brown skinned boy with a bright smile and matching jersey. Walked over to Marc.

(Are you sure it's okay I come over for dinner tonight.?) He asked.

Marc smiled up at him. (Of course Parker. Let's go before all the seats get filled.) He said.

..


	50. Chapter 50

**Unwritten**

**Chapter 50**

1 year later

Tree Hill was our little corner of the universe. Through these past few months i've been reminded and grounded with the love and support of my family and friends. How life can change and how blessed we were to have each other. Xzavier and Peyton were sentenced to life in prison. Everyone in town was able to breath somewhat easier after that.

Victoria and Ted were back together. Both had grown as people and knew that the love they fekt for each other never went anywhere. The couple now lived in the home they had raised Brooke in. Except now it had been renovated. The home had spacious,colorful, bedrooms. A large guest room. And a new refreshed outline throughout the house. The two made the changes in order to accomidate when their grandchildren visited. Which happened alot.

Nathan and Haley were kept on their toes with their jobs and juggling their family. Jamie was now 2 years old. Ivey was 15, and Haley had just recently given birth to the couple's 3rd child. A girl they named Eloise Scott. she was born 6 weeks ago.

As for Rachel and Mouth they found their way back to each other. They were in a fully commited relationship and had recently moved in together.

Lucas and I were stronger then ever. Happy, in love, and focused on each other and our family. Marc was now 5, Penelope was 2, and we were discusing the idea of adding another child to our family. The wedding had taken place months ago. We have never been in a better place. For the first time in a long time the future was bright.


End file.
